


Das Land der Verrückten

by Geschichten_Welt



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Alice im Wunderland, F/M, Irrenanstalt, Nervenheilanstalt, Psychologe, Psychologie, Thérapie
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geschichten_Welt/pseuds/Geschichten_Welt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wird von ihren Eltern einfach in der Wonderland Anstalt für psychische Krankheiten eingeliefert und weiß nicht einmal warum. Nun muss sie sich in einer neuen Umgebung zurecht finden, herausfinden was mit ihr nicht stimmt und verhindern dass sie langsam in den Wahnsinn hinein rutscht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ankunft

**Author's Note:**

> Für wöchentliche Updates an Kapiteln folge meinen Tumblr-Blog  
> http://geschichten-welt.tumblr.com/

»Nein! Lasst mich los! Ich will das nicht!«, schrie Alice während sie von den zwei hünenhaften Männern in weiß durch die Gänge getragen wurde. Ihre Schreie hörte man in jedem der kleinen Zimmer, die rechts und links neben ihr lagen, weshalb viele Schaulustige an die Fenster kamen und mit glühenden Augen, sowie einem breiten Grinsen, zusahen.  
Alice wehrte sich so gut sie konnte gegen den Griff der beiden Männer, die sie wortlos weiter trugen, jedoch waren ihre Arme durch die weiße Jacke, die ihr angelegt wurde, nutzlos und die Beine allein hatten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.  
»Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!«, schrie das Mädchen weiter herum, während sie anscheinend an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, denn das Ende des Ganges lag nun vor ihnen in Form einer braunen Holztür mit einem großen Schild darauf genagelt. Rot glänzende Buchstaben formten dort die Worte ›Elizabeth Heart‹.  
Die Tür ging langsam auf und Alice schaute in den schwach beleuchteten Raum. Viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, da nur eine kleine Lampe, die auf einem Schreibtisch stand eingeschaltet war. Die grellen Lichter im Gang machten es ihr jetzt auch schwer sich an die plötzliche Finsternis zu gewöhnen, so dass sie auch nur schwach die am Schreibtisch sitzende Person erkennen konnte.  
Unsanft wurde Alice nun einfach von den Männern auf einen Stuhl fallen gelassen und sie hatte Mühe zuerst ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Dann machten die Männer ihre Beiden Ärmel voneinander los, so dass sie diese wieder frei bewegen konnte.  
Etwas verwirrt schaute sie nun auf die vor ihr sitzende Person. Es war eine Frau. Ihr Gesicht wurde vom Licht der Lampe erhält und dadurch bekam sie einen äußerst bedrohlichen Ausdruck. Ihr feuerrotes gelocktes Haar umspielte ihr Gesicht in einer Weise, die einen glauben ließ, dass ihr Kopf in Flammen stand.  
Unbeirrlich schrieb sie etwas in ein kleines Büchlein und schaute nicht einmal auf. Auch als sie hinein getragen wurde, hatte sie nicht aufgesehen. Alice wusste nicht so recht was sie machen sollte und war ziemlich verunsichert von der ganzen Situation. Sicherlich hatte sie gerade noch getobt und geschrien aber eigentlich hatte sie doch nur Angst vor dem was hier passieren würde.  
Als sie etwas hilfesuchend umher blickte, bemerkte sie, dass die beiden Männer hinter ihr verschwunden waren. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie gegangen waren.  
Verwirrt schaute sie zurück zu der rothaarigen Frau, die immer noch am Schreiben war und sie absolut nicht war zu nehmen schien.  
»Entschuldigung?«, fing sie vorsichtig an, doch sie wurde sofort ruhig als die Frau ihre Hand hob und ihr damit andeutete ruhig zu sein.  
Alice blieb ruhig sitzen und wartete. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun erwarten würde und eigentlich war sie sich nicht einmal sicher warum sie überhaupt hier war. Nach ihrer Meinung war alles in Ordnung mit ihr.  
Die rothaarige Frau legte nun ihren Stift beiseite und schaute zum ersten Mal hoch. Zuerst sagte sie gar nichts. Dann kramte sie eine Akte aus einer ihrer Schublade und blätterte diese durch.  
»Alice Pleasance Liddle…«, fing sie an vor sich her zu murmeln, dabei schob sie ihre Brille ein Stück höher. »Geboren in London, Whitechapel, Alter 16, zwei Schwestern, eine älter, die andere jünger. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse vorher. Grund für den Aufenthalt: Ausraster auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Schwester mit anschließendem Zusammenbruch. Seit längerem auch seltsame Visionen über die wie Realität gesprochen wird.«  
Alice verstand nicht wirklich was das ganze sollte und sie war besonders verwirrt über den letzten Teil. An so etwas konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.  
»Mein Name ist Elizabeth Heart. Willkommen in der Wonderland Anstalt für psychische Erkrankungen. Ich werde hier deine Ansprechperson sein und ich möchte, dass du mir all meine Frage in unseren Sitzungen ehrlich beantwortest.«

**_»Folge den Befehlen deiner Königin oder du verlierst deinen Kopf!«_**

Alice wusste nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte. Weder die Umgebung, noch diese Elizabeth Heart sahen für sie besonders vertrauenswürdig aus.  
»Du brauchst wirklich nicht besorgt zu sein«, sagte die Rothaarige weiter, weil sie wohl Alices Gesichtsausdruck genau richtig gedeutet hatte. »Wir wollen dir hier alle nur helfen.«  
Die berechtigte Frage, die sich Alice hier stellte war allerding Warum? Aus ihrer Sicht gab es keinen Grund warum ihre Eltern sie überhaupt erst hierher gebracht haben sollten. Sie war einfach nur verwirrt über das ganze hier.  
»Mr. White wird dich gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen und dich dann den anderen vorstellen. Er wird dir helfen einen ersten Einstieg zu finden.«  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich neben Alice ein junger Mann mit strohblondem Haar auf. Sie hatte ihn absolut nicht bemerkt und zuckte daher merklich zusammen.  
Der blonde Mann namens Mr. White schaute reichlich emotionslos auf das Mädchen hinunter. Durch seinen weißen Anzug schien es ihm fast so als ob er in diesem dunklen Raum leuchten würde.  
So schnell er aber gekommen war, desto schnell schien er auch schon wieder zu verschwinden. Mr. White war bereits zur Tür gegangen und schaute dann ungeduldig auf Alice zurück.  
»Nun beeil dich schon! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!«, sagte er schnell und öffnete bereits die Tür.

**_»Ich komme zu spät! Ich muss mich beeilen!«_ **

Alice stand auf und folgte ihm brav. Kurz sah sie noch zurück zu Elizabeth Heart, die ihr aufmunternd zuwinkte.  
Dann schloss Mr. White die Tür und lief den Gang entlang. Alice trottete ihm hinterher.


	2. Neues Zuhause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für wöchentliche Updates folgt meinem Tumblr-Blog.  
> geschichten-welt.tumblr.com

»Ich werde dich jetzt in den Aufenthaltsraum bringen. Dort kannst du dich die meiste Zeit des Tages aufhalten wie die anderen auch. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann wende dich an die beiden Aufseher deiner Station, die Tweedles«, erklärte Mr. White ruhig ohne Alice auch nur einmal an zu sehen.   
»Was für ein seltsamer Name«, meinte Alice darauf neugierig, doch der weiße Mann gab keine weiteren Äußerungen von sich. Alice war sich sicher, dass er auf jeden Fall kein gesprächiger Typ war.   
Ihren Zielort hatten sie inzwischen anscheinend erreicht, denn Mr. White blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie so, dass Alice zuerst reingehen musste. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß in das Zimmer und zog den anderen kurz darauf nach.   
Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befand, hob ihre Stimmung nicht gerade. Die Wände waren in einem tristen Grau gestrichen worden und die einzigen Möbel hier bestanden aus einem großen Tisch mit Stühlen, einem Sofa und einem kleinen Schränkchen, auf dem ein alter Fernseher stand.   
Etwas verloren schaute Alice zurück zur Tür, da sie sich unsicher war was sie nun genau tun sollte, doch Mr. White hatte anscheinend bereits die Tür geschlossen und hatte sie ganz allein gelassen.   
Nun stand sie da wie ein verlassenes Hündchen und wartete. Doch Rettung ließ Gott sei Dank nicht lange auf sich warten und zwar tauchte sie in Form von zwei komplett identisch aussehenden Männern auf. Von der weißen Kleidung her konnte Alice bereits erahnen, dass sie hier arbeiten mussten aber ansonsten kamen die beiden ihr seltsam vor und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie wirklich komplett gleich aussahen.   
Mit einem Grinsen stellten die beiden sich vor sie und streckten ihr wie als ob sie eine Person wären die Arme aus, jeder einen, und dann sprachen sie auch noch im Chor los.   
»Hallo Alice! Willkommen auf unserer Station!« Alice war sich nicht so ganz sicher was sie davon halten sollte, aber ihr seltsames Gefühl gegenüber den beiden war wohl berechtigt gewesen. Kein normaler Mensch benahm sich so. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen das Zwillingsein etwas zu wichtig.   
»Wir werden dir dein Zimmer zeigen und werden dich ein wenig hier herum führen«, sagte der Linke von beiden.   
Alice wusste nicht genau wie sie die beiden voneinander unterscheiden sollte. Sie sahen wirklich komplett gleich aus.   
»Na dann komm mal mit!«, sagte der Rechte von beiden und beide gingen zusammen los. Seufzend ging Alice gezwungener Maßen hinterher. Ihr blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig, da sie nicht wusste was sie hätte sonst machen sollen.   
Die kleine Reise ging durch eine Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dahinter verbarg sich ein neuer Gang. Alice war wirklich genervt von diesen ganzen Gängen. In gewissen Abständen tauchten auf beiden Seiten immer wieder Türen auf und vor irgendeiner blieben sie dann stehen.   
»Dies wird von nun an dein Zimmer sein. Wenn du möchtest kannst du erst einmal diese schreckliche Jacke loswerden. Wir sind keine Freunde dieser Dinger«, sagte der nun Linke von ihnen – sie war sich unsicher ob sie nicht inzwischen die Plätze getauscht hatten.  
Die Zwangsjacke endlich auszuziehen erschien ihr doch als eine sehr gute Idee und sie ging erst einmal in ihr neues Reich hinein.  
Es war ein kleines Zimmer nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet, aber es würde reichen. Ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Tisch zum dran sitzen war alles was sie brauchte. Neben dem Bett sah sie auch bereits ihre Koffer stehen, die ihre Eltern am Morgen noch eigenmächtig gepackt hatten, denn die Fahrt hier her war nur unter größtem Protest geschehen.  
Da die Tweedles an der Tür auf sie warteten, streifte sie sich nur schnell die weiße Jacke ab und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Alles einräumen würde sie später, denn die Tour war noch nicht beendet gewesen.  
Sie folgte erneut den beiden seltsamen Männern zurück durch den Gang.  
»Wir zeigen dir jetzt erst einmal den Speiseraum. Es ist nämlich gerade Mittagszeit und alle sind am Essen«, sagte der Linke von ihnen.   
»Du bist doch bestimmt hungrig oder?«, fragte der Rechte von ihnen.  
Alice wollte zuerst mit einem Nein antworten, doch da spürte sie zum ersten Mal wie ihr Magen leise knurrte. Sie hatte am Morgen gar nichts mehr gegessen aus Protest gegen die Fahrt hier her und durch die ganze Aufregung jetzt, hatte der Hungersich unterdrücken lassen. Also nickte sie. Etwas zu Essen würde ihr sicherlich gut tun.   
Der Speiseraum entpuppte sich als genauso graues Loch wie der Aufenthaltsraum, nur dass es hier mehr Möbel gab in Form von langen Tischen und Bänken, an denen sich viele der Insassen gesetzt hatten und sich angeregt unterhielten.  
Hier fand es Alice etwas angenehmer, da es doch viel belebter war. Der Rest dieser Anstalt war ja wie ausgestorben gewesen und das hatte ihr doch noch mehr Angst eingejagt als sie doch ohnehin schon hatte. Sie brauchte einfach Leute um sich herum um sich wohl zu fühlen.  
Die beiden Zwillinge schienen dann Ausschau zu halten, zumindest schauten sie sich suchend um.  
Alice blieb einfach stehen und wartete was passierte. Diese ganze Situation war immer noch ziemlich verwirrend für sie. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war aber für sie, dass sie sich nicht einmal genau wusste warum sie hier war. Ihre Eltern hatten nicht wirklich mit ihr auf der Fahrt geredet und schienten irgendwie zwischen Besorgnis und Wut auf sie zu schweben, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte woher diese Gefühle kamen.  
»Alice?«, hörte sie einen der Zwillinge fragen und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die Beiden ein Mädchen zu ihnen geholt hatten. »Das hier ist Charlène. Sie wird dir ein bisschen beim Einstieg in die Gruppe helfen.«  
Das dunkelbraunhaarige Mädchen streckte Alice ihre Hand entgegen und diese nahm sie auch mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.  
»Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Dein Name ist Alice richtig?«, fragte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
»Ähm ja. Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen.« Normalerweise hatte Alice keine Probleme neue Freunde zu machen. In ihrer Schule war sie eins der beliebtesten Mädchen gewesen. In dieser Umgebung allerdings fühlte sie sich nicht wie sonst. Diese Umgebung schüchterte sie ein, weshalb sie nicht so selbstbewusst wie sonst war. Aber vielleicht würde sich das mit der Zeit legen, wenn sie sich erst einmal eingelebt hatte. Zumindest hoffte sie das.  
»Na komm! Ich werde dir erst einmal zeigen wie das Essen hier abläuft«, meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen namens Charlène, packte Alice mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht bei der Hand und zog sie einfach mit sich.


	3. Ein Essen unter neuen Freunden

Alice war etwas verwirrt als sie einfach so in einem schnellen Tempo durch den großen Raum gezogen wurde. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich irgendetwas genauer an zu sehen, weil alles an ihr vorbeirauschte und bevor sie sich versah, stand sie mit Charlène vor einem kleinen Fenster, das als Essensausgabe diente. Dahinter stand eine junge Frau, die eine weiße Schürze trug und ihre braunen Haare zu einem großen altmodischen Dutt zusammengebunden hatte. Eine schreckliche Frisur Wahl, wie Alice fand. Sie würde so etwas niemals tragen wollen und fand es schade, dass sie ihre Haare so verschandelte.  
»Alice, das ist Mrs. Pepper. Sie ist die Hilfsköchin hier«, stellte Charlène die junge Dame vor. Alice war immer noch skeptisch wegen der Frisur und brachte deshalb nur ein kurzes Hallo heraus, was Mrs. Pepper wenig zu stören schien. Sie lächelte das blonde Mädchen einfach nur an.  
»Endlich mal ein neues Gesicht, das hier auftaucht. Man wird es ja irgendwann Leid immer nur die Selben zu sehen. Die gehen einem hier irgendwann alle auf den Keks«, fing sie dann immer noch mit demselben Lächeln an zu meckern. Alice war etwas verwirrt über dieses gegensätzliche Verhalten und konnte sich einen kleinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. »Das ist aber nicht besonders nett. Sollten sie nicht eher freundlich zu den Leuten sein?«   
Ganz plötzlich fiel das Gesicht der Frau in sich zusammen und hinterließ eine riesige Flappe. Damit hatte Alice wohl einen Nerv getroffen. »Sei du doch mal Tag ein und Tag aus von Irren umgeben! Wie soll man denn da noch freundlich bleiben? Jetzt nimm dein Tablett und zisch ab von hier.« Mrs. Pepper drehte sich kurz zur Seite und nahm ein Tablett, das offenbar neben ihr gelegen hatte und drückte es Alice in die Hand. Darauf befand sich ein Pappteller mit zwei etwas zu schwarz gebratenen Buletten und sehr klebrig aussehendes Kartoffelpüree mit Soße. Daneben war noch ein leerer Pappbecher.  
»Ist das jetzt etwa alles?«, fragte das blonde Mädchen entsetzt über den Anblick des ekeligen Essens, doch wurde im nächsten Moment von Charlène zur Seite geschoben bevor die Hilfsköchin wütend über die Aussage werden konnte. »Los schnell weiter!«, sagte sie fröhlich mit einem breiten Lächeln und schob sie in Richtung eines kleinen Tisches, der Plastikgeschirr und mehrere Kannen mit Getränken bereitstellte.  
»Verärgere sie lieber nicht. Die ist bekannt dafür mit Sachen durch die Gegend zu schmeißen, wenn sie sauer ist«, flüsterte sie dem blonden Mädchen dann noch zu, bevor sie vor dem Tisch stehen blieben. »Hört sich eher danach an als ob die eher auf diese Seite des Tresens gehört«, meinte Alice mit einem Seufzen, woraufhin Charlène nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Mit eindeutigem Ekel im Gesicht besah sich Alice nun das Essen noch einmal etwas genauer. Es sah eindeutig ungenießbar aus. Da hatte sie ja schon bei mancher heruntergekommener Pommes Bude besseres bekommen. Aber den schmatzenden Geräuschen zu urteilen, schienen alle ihr Essen irgendwie herunter zu bekommen. Das hieß, dass es entweder besser schmeckte als es aussah oder dass es einfach nichts anderes gab und sie sich irgendwie damit abfinden mussten um überhaupt etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Bei ihrem Glück, war die zweite Möglichkeit auch noch die Wahrscheinlichere.  
Charlène hatte ihr inzwischen ein Messer und eine Gabel des Plastikgeschirrs auf das Tablett gelegt und schaute sie nun fragend an. »Was möchtest du trinken?«  
»Ähm, einfach irgendeinen Saft denke ich. Das brauch ich wohl um diesen Fraas herunter schlucken zu können.« Alice sah dem lächelnden Mädchen dabei zu wie sie ihr einen der Säfte in den Becher einschenkte. Der Farbe nach zu urteilen musste es wohl Orangensaft sein.   
Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nach dachte, hatte das andere Mädchen bis jetzt jede einzelne Sekunde über gelächelt und sogar gestrahlt. Sie verstand nicht wirklich was mit diesem Mädchen los war. Sie selbst konnte kein bisschen Lächeln mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf nun hier leben zu müssen.   
»Na dann lass uns mal zum Tisch rüber eilen!«, riss Charlène das Mädchen nun aus ihren Gedanken heraus und schob sie ein weiteres Mal weiter voraus, diesmal in Richtung der rechteckigen Tische, an denen einige der Patienten saßen. Alice musste stark aufpassen, dass sie nicht gleich alles auf ihrem Tablett verschüttete, da sie darauf nicht wirklich vorbereitet war. Ihr Ziel war ein ganz bestimmter Tisch, an dem 2 Personen, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, saßen.   
Charlène stoppte mit dem Schieben, sobald sie Alice direkt vor dem Tisch platziert hatte und stellte sich dann direkt neben sie nur um ein wenig verwirrt drein zu schauen. »Wo sind die anderen beiden denn hin?«  
Das Mädchen blickte die Beiden mit verschlafenen Augen an. Alice fand die riesigen dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen einfach nur schrecklich. Sie sah aus als ob sie seit Tagen keinen richtigen Schlaf bekommen hatte. Mit der nötigen Fantasie konnte man sich auch gut aussehen, dass sie eigentlich ganz hübsch aussehen müsste mit ihren schokobraunen schulterlangen Haaren, wenn sie etwas gesünder aussehen würde. »Die sind schon gegangen«, sagte sie mit einem Gähnen hinten dran.  
»Was? Aber ich wollte ihnen auch die Neue vorstellen. Warum sind sie denn gleich abgehauen?« Charlène sah deutlich enttäuscht aus, auch wenn sie immer noch lächelte.  
»Wahrscheinlich sind sie genau deshalb abgehauen«, meldete sich nun auch der Junge zu Wort. Nach Alices Empfinden, sah dieser ziemlich gelangweilt aus und könnte wohl mal eine Bürste in die Hand nehmen. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare waren komplett durcheinander gewuschelt und ließen ihn aussehen als ob er gerade eben erst aus dem Bett gestiegen wäre.  
»Hä? Versteh ich nicht.« Charlène setzte sich auf einen der freien Plätze und deutete Alice an sich auf den Stuhl neben sich zu setzen. Langsam stellte Alice das volle Tablett ab und setzte sich. Sie war immer noch etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.  
»Nicht jeder ist so kontaktfreudig wie du. Irgendwann lernt sie die auch noch kennen. Ist ja nicht so als ob sie hier weg laufen könnten«, gab der Junge als Schlusskommentar hinzu und widmete sich dann seinem dampfenden Becher, in dem Alice der Farbe nach zu urteilen Kaffee vermutete.  
»Stimmt auch wieder«, gab Charlène mit einem Seufzer zu und es herrschten dann ein paar Sekunden Ruhe bis das fröhliche Mädchen alle wieder aufschreckte, in dem sie ihre Hände auf den Tisch knallen ließ. »Oh man! Jetzt hätte ich doch fast vergessen dich den anderen vor zu stellen. Wie peinlich!«  
Während Alice sich Alice vor Schrecken an ihr Herz griff, da sie das absolut nicht erwartet hatte, deutete Chaléne auf den Jungen ihr gegenüber.   
»Das ist Declan.« Der Junge namens Declan hob kurz die Hand zur Begrüßung. Dann wanderte Charlènes Hand rüber zu dem Mädchen, das ziemlich ruhig während des Gesprächs geworden ist.  
»Und das ist…« In diesem Moment bemerkte Charlène, dass das Mädchen inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Sie saß immer noch ganz normal in ihrem Stuhl, aber ihr Kopf hing herunter und ihre Augen waren fest verschlossen. Charlène stupste sie an ihrem Arm an, wovon sie auch gleich wieder wach wurde und verwirrt durch die Gegen sah. »Das ist Hazel. Sie hat ein kleines Schlafproblem, wie man unschwer erkennen kann«, stellte sie das Mädchen zu Ende vor und nun schien auch Hazel zu begreifen, dass sie mal wieder am Tisch eingeschlafen war und das mitten in der Vorstellungsrunde.  
»Oh das tut mir Leid. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen«, begrüßte sie Alice freundlich und schüttelte sogar kurz ihre Hand, allerdings musste sie diese schnell wieder zurückziehen, da sie sie vor den Mund halten musste um ein Gähnen zu verstecken.  
»Freut mich auch. Mein Name ist Alice.« Ganz langsam kehrte Alices Selbstbewusstsein ein wenig zurück. Diese Leute waren ungefähr in ihrem Alter und so fühlte sie sich zumindest ein wenig wohler. Die Erwachsenen hatten ihr da schon ein wenig Angst gemacht.  
»Also dann Alice, Willkommen in unserem kleinen Wunderland, wo anscheinend jeder verrückt ist«, gab Charlène lachend zu Kunde und stupste Alice freundlich an.  
»Netter Name«, entgegnete Alice ihr und musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Das lebhafte Mädchen schien ihre Situation zumindest mit Humor zu nehmen. Sie wurde ihr irgendwie immer sympathischer, wenn auch immer noch seltsam. »Ich weiß nur immer noch nicht was ich hier soll. Ich gehöre hier nun wirklich nicht her.«  
»Mit dem Gedankengang bist du nicht allein. Es gibt hier einige Leute, die der festen Meinung sind, dass sie kein Problem haben. Ob es wahr ist, sei dahin gestellt«, meinte Declan und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
»Ich habe auch nicht wirklich ein Problem, weshalb man mich hier rein stecken müsste. Aber nun müssen wir damit leben.« Nun hatte Alice zumindest eine Leidensgenossin in Charlène gefunden. Sie war ihr noch ein Stück sympathischer geworden.  
Nun widmete sich Alice zum ersten Mal wirklich ihrem Essen. Genauso unappetitlich wie es am Anfang schon ausgesehen hatte, so schmeckte es auch. Sie selbst hatte noch nie wirklich gekocht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas Besseres hinbekommen würde als diese verbrannten Buletten und den labriggen Kartoffelbrei. Aber da es hier offensichtlich erst einmal nichts anderes zu essen gab, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als damit Vorlieb zu nehmen, wenn sie nicht mit leerem Magen zu Bett gehen wollte. Zumindest schmeckte wenigstens der Saft ganz normal.  
Nachdem sie zu Ende gegessen hatte, tippte man ihr plötzlich auf die Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte wurde sie vom Gesicht einer der beiden Zwillingspfleger begrüßt, das sie angrinste. »Zeit wieder aufs Zimmer zu gehen«, flötete er ihr ins Gesicht und nahm ihr direkt schon einmal das Tablett vor der Nase weg.  
»Schon?«, fragte Alice verwirrt und blickte sich um bis ihr Blick auf eine Uhr am Ende des Raumes fiel und ihr verriet, dass es erst kurz nach 18 Uhr war. Es war noch deutlich zu früh um sich ins Zimmer zurück zu ziehen.  
»Heute ist dein erster Tag. Da solltest du früh genug ins Bett gehen und kannst dich noch etwas in deinem Zimmer einleben. Morgen früh geht es direkt los mit Untersuchungen und ersten Therapieansätzen.« Herr Tweedle ging los und Alice blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.   
Schnell verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen am Tisch und Charlène umarmte sie sogar zum Abschied bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte und mit Herrn Tweedle den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer antrat.


	4. Das weiße Kaninchen

Zu Anfang hatte Alice zwar gedacht, dass ihr kleines Zimmer alles enthalten würde was sie bräuchte, aber je länger sie sich darin aufhielt, desto schneller wurde sie diesem überdrüssig. Es war klein, grau und sie konnte sich mit nichts hier drinnen beschäftigen. Schon nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, lag sie einfach nur auf ihrem Bett und starrte dumm an die Zimmerdecke.  
Eigentlich hätte sie inzwischen durchaus ihren Koffer auspacken können, aber sie hoffte irgendwie immer noch, dass sich das alles doch als ein Missverständnis heraus stellte und man sie schnell wieder hier herausholte, so dass es sich nicht lohnte ihn aus zu packen. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie aber, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht passieren würde. Trotzdem wollte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.  
Mit einem fetten Seufzer setzte sich das verzweifelte Mädchen wieder hin und griff nach ihrem Rucksack neben dem Bett. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Eltern ihr irgendetwas eingepackt hatten, womit sie sich ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Leider fürchtete sie hier mit dem Schlimmsten, da zum Packen am Morgen nicht sonderlich viel Zeit gewesen war.  
Wie erwartet fischte sie nur zwei leere Blöcke, ein paar Stifte, ein dummes Brettspiel und zuletzt ein Buch, wessen Cover sie allein schon langweilte. Kein Handy, keine Spielekonsole und das schlimmste überhaupt kein Make Up. Sie hatte zwar nicht alles gesehen was ihre Mutter in den Koffer gepackt hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Make Up Koffer nicht dazu gehört hatte. Wie würde sie das nur überstehen? Ihre Nägel sahen jetzt schon aus wie eine Katastrophe. Sie würde hier drinnen keine Woche überstehen.  
Komplett verzweifelt und wütend auf die ganze Situation pfefferte sie den Rucksack zurück in die Ecke neben das Bett und fing dann an im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. So langsam holte sie die Panik ein und sie musste wirklich befürchten nun länger hier bleiben zu müssen, wenn die Ärzte sie nicht schnell als gesund bescheinigen würden.  
Einige Minuten lang konnte sie sich zu nichts anderem bewegen bis sie Schritte vor ihrer Tür war nahm. Voller Hoffnung, dass nun doch jemand kam um sie ab zu holen, huschte sie zur Tür und schaute durch das kleine rechteckige Fenster, das man dort eingebaut hatte um im Notfall nach den Patienten zu schauen.  
In der Ferne auf der rechten Seite sah sie Mr. White, der Mann der sie am Anfang auf ihre Station gebracht hatte, mit festen Schritten den Gang entlang laufen.  
Inständig hoffte sie, dass er zu ihrer Tür kommen würde, doch sein Blick war schnurstracks Geradeaus gerichtet und er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Blick für ihre Tür.

_Das weiße Kaninchen hoppelte mit sicheren Schritten über die grüne Wiese und holte zwischendurch immer wieder seine alte antike Uhr aus der Westentasche um darauf zu schauen._  
_Alice blickte von ihrer Position hinter dem großen Zaun auf das kleine Tier und versuchte mit Winken auf sich aufmerksam zu machen._  
_»Mister Kaninchen! Mister Kaninchen! Laufen sie nicht weg! Sie müssen mir doch helfen. Ich komme nicht über den Zaun.« Der Zaun ging so hoch in den Himmel, dass Alice gar nicht so weit gucken konnte und sie wollte doch so gerne auf die andere Seite._  
_Nachdem es angesprochen wurde, hielt das Kaninchen dann endlich an und blickte auf das junge Mädchen im himmelblauen Kleid. Zuerst hatte sie noch Hoffnung, dass es tatsächlich angehalten hatte um ihr zu helfen, doch dann öffnete es nur sein Maul und entblößte seine vielen Spitzen Zähne. Ein furchteinflößendes Fauchen entfuhr seiner Kehle und ließ das arme Mädchen erst einmal ein Stück zurück weichen. Mit solch einer Begrüßung hatte sie nicht gerechnet._  
_Das Kaninchen schloss seinen Höllenschlund von Mund wieder und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Alice blieb allein hinter dem Zaun stehen._  
_Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen, der auch auf dieser Seite des Zauns mit Gras bedeckt war. Sie blickte nach oben in den klaren Himmel und schaute zu wie vereinzelt kleine Wolken vorbei zogen._  
_Die schöne frische Luft wehte um sie herum und ließ ihre Haare ein wenig aufflattern. Die höheren Grashalme bewegten sich auch hin und her und fielen zwischendurch in ihr Blickfeld._  
_Ein großer Gähner entfuhr Alice aus ihrer Kehle und langsam schloss sie ihre Augen. Der Tag heute war wirklich anstrengend gewesen für das arme Mädchen. Ganz plötzlich wurde sie in eine ganz neue Umgebung geworfen und konnte noch nichts mit all dem hier anfangen.  
___Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich schnell an dieses neue Land gewöhnen könnte. An dieses Wunderland.____


	5. Auf zur Gruppentherapie

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Alice durch das Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Noch vollkommen verschlafen setzte sie sich langsam auf und blickte mit den Augen blinzend durch den Raum. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht so recht wo sie war und erst als sie sich mit den Handrücken den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, erkannte sie ihre kleine gemütliche Zelle und erinnerte sich daran wo sie hier genau war.  
Nachdem ein verzweifeltes Seufzen aus ihrer Kehle entwichen war, schob sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und begann ihren ersten vollen Tag in der Psychiatrie gleich schon mit einer schlechten Laune. Dies hätte aber jeder, der sie kannte, auch von ihr erwartet.  
Ihr Blick ging hinüber zur Tür, von der sie vorhin eindeutig das Klopfen gehört hat, das sie geweckt hatte. Durch das kleine Sichtfenster war allerdings nichts mehr zu sehen. Wer auch immer sie geweckt hatte, war bereits weiter gegangen.  
Alice war nicht so klar wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Man hatte ihr gestern nur gesagt, dass es Untersuchungen geben würde, aber nichts Weiteres. Da man sie nun aber schon einmal geweckt hatte, konnte sie sich nun auch gleich fertig machen und anziehen.  
Als sie aufgestanden war, musste sie allerdings erst einmal feststellen, dass sie noch ihre Klamotten von gestern an hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären warum sie sich gestern Abend nicht noch umgezogen hatte. Nachthemden hatte sie sicherlich genug im Koffer.   
Sie zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und holte sich dann einfach neue Klamotten aus ihrem Koffer raus. Sie war schon öfter so verträumt gewesen, dass sie Details mal vergessen hatte. Das war nichts Neues für sie.  
Schnell schälte sie sich aus ihren alten Klamotten und zog sich eine neue Jeans mit T-Shirt an. Dabei musste sie auch entdecken, dass ihre Mutter keine ihrer guten Klamotten in den Koffer gepackt hatte sondern nur langweilige Alltagsklamotten. Nicht, dass sie hier erwartete irgendeine coole Party zu feiern, aber ein bisschen schick musste man doch aussehen und nicht als ob man den ganzen Sonntag auf dem Sofa verbringen wollte. So würde sie sonst nie freiwillig das Haus verlassen.  
Als nächstes holte sie ihre Kulturtasche heraus, blieb dann aber unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Sie hatte in ihrem kleinen Zimmer weder ein Waschbecken noch eine Toilette. Natürlich war sie dankbar darüber, dass sich so etwas nicht direkt in ihrem Zimmer befand, aber sie wusste nun nicht genau wie sie sich für den neuen Tag fertig machen sollte.   
Frustriert setzte sie sich aufs Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Es war ihr nicht klar was sie nun genau machen sollte. In diesem verwirrenden Labyrinth von gleich aussehenden Gängen wollte sie nicht herum irren um nach einem Badezimmer zu suchen.  
Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es jedoch zu ihrem Glück an der Tür und Mr. Tweedle öffnete die Tür von außen um seinen Kopf in ihr Zimmer zu stecken. »Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Und wie ich sehe bist du auch schon fertig für die morgendliche Hygiene. Perfekt! Komm gleich mit. Ich bring dich zu den Waschräumen.«  
Das Wort Waschräume klang in Alices Ohren nicht besonders angenehm, aber es war vielleicht besser als gar nichts. Ohne auf die morgendliche Begrüßung zu antworten, stand sie von Bett auf und folgte dem Zwilling den Gang hinunter.  
Der Waschraum sah leider auch genauso aus wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Sie kam sich vor wie auf einer Klassenfahrt in einer Jugendherberge. Das war alles andere als angenehm. Ertragbar vielleicht für ein paar Tage, aber auch nicht mehr und sie musste dies nun auf unbestimmte Zeit ertragen. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle los geschrien. Aber sie hielt sich zurück.  
»Wenn du fertig bist, geht es zu deiner ersten Gruppentherapie. Die Anderen nehmen dich schon mit zum richtigen Raum. Viel Spaß!«, sagte Mr. Tweedle schnell und war auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Alice fragte sich wo er plötzlich so schnell hin wollte.  
Als sich Alice wieder dem Raum zuwandte, fiel ihr sofort ganz hinten ein Mädchen auf, das wie wild auf und ab hüpfte und stark mit beiden Armen winkte. Charlène.   
»Alice! Alice, komm hierher! Hier ist Platz für dich!«, rief sie ihr sofort entgegen und Alice hätte sich am liebsten gleich wieder in ihre Zimmer verkrochen. Sie verstand nicht wie man so früh am Morgen schon so gute Laune haben konnte. Widerwillig ging sie langsam zu ihr rüber und ließ in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung ziehen.  
»Schönen Guten Morgen!«, flötete sie ihr regelrecht entgegen und schob sie zu dem freien Waschbecken direkt neben dem, welches sie selbst benutzte. »Hast du gut geschlafen?«  
»Genug, denke ich. Halt so gut wie man mit dem Gedanken hier eingesperrt zu sein schlafen kann.«  
»Nicht so negativ denken, Alice! Es kann hier auch Spaß machen.« Alice hatte Schwierigkeiten ihr dies recht ab zu kaufen und hob skeptisch de Augenbraue während sie sich daran machte sich die Zähne zu putzen.  
»Es kann wirklich Spaß machen. Glaub mir! Hazel hilf mir doch mal.« Charlène drehte sich einmal um und wand sich zu dem Waschbecken auf der anderen Seite um, wo das immer müde Mädchen stand und sich im Zeitlupentempo die Zähne putzte. Alice hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt. Ihre ruhige und schläfrige Art ließ sie beinahe unsichtbar werden in Anwesenheit von der lauten und quirligen Charlène.  
Hazel blickte mit immer noch verschlafenen Augen zu ihnen herüber und starrte sie ein paar Sekunden lang nur an. Es schien fast so als ob sie die Informationen ganz langsam in ihrem Hirn verarbeiten musste bevor sie eine Antwort gab. Dann zuckte sie einfach nur mit ihren Schultern und bewegte die Zahnbürste in ihrem Mund weiter hin und her.  
»Das war keine besonders gute Hilfe. Du musst mir einfach glauben Alice! Wir werden hier schon Spaß haben.« Charlène Gesicht sprühte nur so von Selbstbewusstsein und Alice wollte nur ungern diejenige sein, die ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.  
»Wenn du meinst. Dann musst du mir das demnächst mal beweisen.«  
»Darauf kannst du dich aber verlassen!«  
Zusammen machten sie sich dann komplett fertig für den Tag und wanderten gemeinsam zum Gruppentherapieraum, den Alice am liebsten gleich wieder verlassen hätte nachdem sie ihn mit einem Schritt betreten hatte.   
Der Raum sah nicht schlimm aus, ganz im Gegenteil sogar eher recht gemütlich. Doch irgendwie erinnerte sie der Raum eher an die Räume in ihrem alten Kindergarten. Hier und da gab es an den Wänden Zeichnungen, die Fenster waren mit Bastelein beklebt, in der Ecke stand ein altes Sofa mit Plüschtieren darauf und das schlimmste waren die Stühle in der Mitte, die zu einem Kreis aufgestellt waren als ob sie irgendein Geburtstagsspiel spielen wollten. Sie kam sich jetzt schon vor als ob man sie wie ein kleines Kind behandeln würde.   
Doch Charlène schob sie wie gestern auch wieder an, dirigierte sie zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich selbst dann direkt auf den Stuhl daneben. Hazel, die die ganze Zeit über still gefolgt war, setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite.  
Alice blickte sich weiter im Raum um. Es waren schon einige andere Patienten da, aber es waren noch lange nicht alle Stühle besetzt. Die meisten Menschen hier sahen nach ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich normal aus dafür, dass sie Patienten in einer Irrenanstalt waren.   
Etwas weiter rechts von ihr entdeckte sie Declan, der ihr zuwinkte als sie ihn ansah. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, nervte ihn die ganze Zusammenkunft hier genauso wie sie selbst.   
Sie winkte kurz zurück und blickte sich dann weiter im Raum um, entdeckte aber niemanden, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Das wunderte sie allerdings nicht besonders denn sie hatte sich die unwichtigen Gesichter auch nicht unbedingt gemerkt.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie wie ihr Stuhl leicht wackelte und sie vermutete, dass jemand seine Hände auf ihre Stuhllehne gelegt hatte. Zur Bestätigung hörte sie hinter sich gleich darauf eine Stimme.  
»Ich nehmen mal an, dass es sich bei der jungen Damen hier um unseren Zuwachs handelt, hab ich recht?«  
Alice drehte ihren Oberkörper leicht nach hinten um zu schauen wer da nun hinter ihr stand. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann, vielleicht so um die zwanzig mit schulterlangem braunem Haar mit stark definierten Augenbrauen, die Alice ihm instinktiv am liebsten gleich gezupft hätte.  
Alles in allem war dies aber der erste Mensch, den sie hier als gutaussehend beschreiben würde. Wären sie sich auf einer Party oder in einem Club begegnet, hätte sie ihn bestimmt an geflirtet auch wenn wegen dem Altersunterschied bestimmt nichts draus geworden wäre. Aber Flirten tat ja auch niemandem weh.  
»Denny! Schleich dich doch nicht so an«, gab Charlène dann die Identität des Mannes preis, nachdem auch sie sich umgedreht hatte.  
»Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen. Ich bin ganz normal zu euch rübergegangen. Dass ihr mich nicht bemerkt habt ist eure eigene Schuld.« Der Mann namens Denny grinste Charlène an, die natürlich auch schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin grinste.  
»Ich hab dich schon bemerkt«, gab nun auch Hazel heute zum ersten Mal etwas von sich zu hören.  
»Aber klar hast du das. Unser kleines Zimtröllchen ist ja auch viel aufmerksamer als unser Dauergrinsemädchen hier.« Denny langte einmal über Hazels Stuhllehne rüber und drückte sie einmal fest.  
Alice hob verwundert eine Augenbraue über die Spitznamen und sah kurz zu Charlène rüber, doch diese rollte nur die Augen.  
»Na ist doch auch egal. Warum bist du mit Jace denn gestern schon so schnell weg. Dann hättest du Alice auch gestern noch kennen lernen können.«  
»Gestern war stressig genug für uns. Da muss ich mich nicht auch noch mit Neulingen rumplagen.« Das klang absolut nicht freundlich in Alices Ohren und sie blickte etwas beleidigt zu Denny, der das sofort mitbekam und sich sofort entschuldigte.  
»Tut mir Leid. War nichts so gemeint. Aber Neue Patienten sind grundsätzlich immer etwas anstrengend, weil sie eigentlich nie hier sein wollen und oftmals herum toben um wieder heraus zu kommen. Das habe ich gestern nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen können. Jetzt können wir wenigstens frisch und ausgeruht miteinander anfangen.«  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
»Mein Name ist Denny March. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.«  
»Ebenso. Ich bin Alice Liddle.« Auf den ersten paar Eindrücken wirkte der junge Mann gar nicht so schlimm. Zumindest wirkte er genauso wenig verrückt wie die beiden Mädchen oder Declan. Bei ihm würde sie es sicher auch eine Weile aushalten.  
Denny setzte sich neben Hazel und setzte sich erst einmal ganz bequem hin und versank dabei fast im Stuhl. Ihn schien diese Sitzung hier wenig zu stören.   
»Da wir gerade eben von Jace gesprochen habe. Wo ist der eigentlich? Wir fangen doch sicherlich gleich an«, warf Charlène dann noch schnell ein.  
Alice hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser Jace war, aber er schien wohl auch irgendwie zu diesem Freundeskreis zu gehören.  
»Dem ging es gestern noch ziemlich schlecht. Ich glaube der wurde heute Morgen noch mit Medikamenten vollgestopft. Den sehen wir heute bestimmt nicht mehr.«  
»So schlimm?» Hazel schien schon ein bisschen besorgt zu sein und rutschte ein bisschen in ihrem Stuhl herum.  
»Ach mach dir keine Sorgen Hazel. Du kennst das doch. Gib ihm heute, eventuell auch noch morgen und dann geht es ihm wieder gut. Der lässt sich schon nicht unterkriegen«, beruhigte Denny sie und strich ihr über die Schulter, doch Hazels besorgter Gesichtsausdruck blieb erst einmal.  
»Denny hat Recht. Das Puddinggesicht hat doch schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Lass uns einfach auf die Sitzung jetzt konzentrieren und vielleicht ist morgen schon alles wieder gut.« Charlène schien wirklich immer eine positive Einstellung zu haben, was Alice wirklich ein wenig bewundert, ihr allerdings genauso ein wenig auf die Nerven ging. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich zusammen reißen konnte. Die ersten potenziellen Freunde gleich wieder zu verscheuchen, war nicht gerade ihr Ziel. Immerhin hatte sie hier sonst niemanden.  
»Und wie läuft das ganze nun hier ab?« Alice hatte noch absolut keine Ahnung was hier nun passieren würde. Keiner des Personals hier hatte es für nötig gehalten ihr irgendwelche Details zu verraten und man schmiss sie eigentlich immer nur von einer Situation in die Nächste.  
»Ach das hier ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Gruppentherapie ist eigentlich das Entspannteste von allem hier. Wir machen ein paar Gruppenspielchen und reden ein bisschen entspannt miteinander. Manchmal über direkte Probleme, die wir haben, oder über allgemeine Themen, die uns interessieren. Ich glaub das soll uns nur helfen auch mal etwas Lustiges zu machen.«  
»Das hört sich für mich nicht unbedingt lustig an. Declan sieht auch nicht gerade entspannt aus.«  
»Ja, er mag Gruppentherapie nicht besonders. Er hat es nicht so mit so großen Menschenmengen. Außerdem redet er generell nicht so gerne über seine Gefühle. Allein die Möglichkeit das tun zu müssen versetzt ihn schon in Panik. Vor Einzeltherapie ist er noch mehr aufgeregter. Am besten ist es man spricht ihn da gar nicht an. Deshalb sitzt er auch so weit weg.«  
Alice tat der Junge nun schon ein wenig Leid. Als sie jünger war, hatte sie auch ein großes Problem damit gehabt vor Menschenmengen zu sprechen, aber durch ein Motivationstraining, hatte sie das ziemlich gut überwunden. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz sein Problem, aber zumindest so ähnlich und so konnte sie ihn zumindest ein bisschen verstehen. Es sah auch wirklich bemitleidenswert aus wie er da ein Stück weiter weg saß, sichtlich nervös und immer weiter mit seinem Fuß wippte.  
»Aber da muss er jedes Mal durch. Das wird schon. Ihn einfach allein zu lassen, ist das stressfreiste für ihn. Dir wird es aber bestimmt Spaß machen nach einer Weile. Die Neuen dürfen sich auch immer eins der nächsten Themen aussuchen, wenn sie sich ein wenig eingelebt haben und mitmachen. Das wird cool.«  
Alice konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen wie das ganze cool werden sollte, aber das würde sie ja hoffentlich bald herausfinden.  
Wie aufs Stichwort kam durch die Tür nun ein etwas älterer Herr mit einigen grauen Strähnen in seinen schwarzen Haaren und ziemlich legeren und gemütlichen Klamotten, weshalb Alice ihn zuerst noch für einen weiteren Patienten gehalten hatte, aber genau in dem Augenblick liefen alle anderen im Raum zu ihren Plätzen und es wurde still. Ihr war sofort klar, dass dies hier wohl der Psychologe, der die Gruppentherapie abhielt, sein musste.


	6. Erste Untersuchungen

»Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen und seid genug ausgeruht für unsere heutige Stunde.« Der Psychologe setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle, der fast genau gegenüber von dem von Alice lag. Er hatte eine dicke Akte auf dem Schoß und schlug ihren Umschlag einmal auf.  
»Da wir heute jemand Neues hier haben, werden wir heute die meisten Sachen ein wenig langsamer angehen als sonst.« Automatisch richtete er seinen Blick auf Alice. Diese wäre am liebsten gleich in ihrem Stuhl versunken. Normalerweise hatte sie kein Problem damit im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber bei einer Therapiesitzung im Rampenlicht zu stehen, war etwas worauf sie gerne verzichten konnte.  
»Mein Name ist Mr. Bird. Ich leite die Gruppentherapien und heiße dich herzlich in unserer Mitte Willkommen. Wie ich sehe bist du auch schon von ein paar von uns gut aufgenommen worden.»  
Wie auf Kommando umarmte Charlène sie plötzlich von der Seite als Zeichen, dass wohl sie größtenteils damit gemeint war. Alice im Gegenzug wusste nicht so ganz genau was sie machen sollte.  
»Für alle, die sie noch nicht kennen gelernt haben, dies ist Alice Liddle.« Die Begeisterung der restlichen Patienten hielt sich in Grenzen. Endlich ein Verhalten, welches Alice gut nachvollziehen konnte. Sie hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust die anderen Leute hier kennen zu lernen.   
»Für den Anfang hast du bei mir noch einen kleinen Neulingsbonus. Das heißt, dass du nicht auf Fragen antworten musst, wenn du dich wirklich unwohl dabei fühlst und ich werde dich auch zu nichts zwingen. Wir gehen die Sache locker an.« Das war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost, denn Alice hatte nicht vor hier irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie würden sie nicht dazu zwingen können irgendwelche persönlichen Dinge hier ausplaudern zu können.  
»Gut. Dann starten wir jetzt einfach mal mit einer kleinen Aufwärmrunde. Mit dem Redesack.» Mr. Bird griff in die Tasche seines Pullovers und holte ein kleines rotes Säckchen hervor, was den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen ein Körnerkissen sein musste.   
»Also wer immer den Redesack haben möchte, kann ihn bekommen und erzählt uns dann etwas, was er der Gruppe mitteilen möchte. Die Anderen hören aufmerksam zu und reden nicht dazwischen.« Nun kam sich Alice wie im Kindergarten oder in der Grundschule vor. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher so etwas dort auch schon gemacht zu haben. Das Ganze hier wurde jetzt auch noch kindisch.  
»Oh, oh! Ich will anfangen!«, rief Charlène aufgeregt und hob ihre Hand wie in einem Klassenraum.  
Mr. Bird lächelte und warf ihr den Sack zu, den sie mit Leichtigkeit auffing und sofort mit ihren Redeschwall begann.  
»Ich hab ganz viel zu erzählen. Ich habe heute Nacht ganz toll geschlafen und von einem riesigen Berg Zuckerwatte geträumt, durch den ich mich durchgefressen hab. Dann bin ich aufgewacht und beinahe aus Bett gefallen. Beim Weg zum Waschraum habe ich dann Sylvias Zahnpasta auf dem Boden gefunden. Sie hatte sie wohl verloren und ich habe sie ihr wiedergebracht. Oh und gestern habe ich eine neue Freundin gefunden. Unsere liebe Alice hier.«  
»Immer mit der ruhe Charlène. Du weißt, dass es heißt immer nur eine Sache. Das waren jetzt schon drei. Aber sehr schön, dass du eine neue Freundin gefunden hast.«. Mr. Bird unterbrach das redselige Mädchen bevor sie noch mehr von sich geben konnte.  
»Wer möchte den Sack als nächstes?« Ein junger Mann weit rechts von Alice hob die Hand und Charlène warf ihm den Sack zu.   
Sofort als er zu reden begann fing sie an sich gedanklich aus der Situation aus zu klinken. Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich was ein Haufen Fremder zu sagen hatte.   
Gedankenverloren schaute sie sich weiter im Raum um. Ihre Augen blieben dann auf einem Fenster auf der linken Seite des Raumes hängen. Ein kleiner gelber Schmetterling flog gerade daran vorbei versuchte sich auf eine eindeutig aus Papier gefaltete Blume zu setzen, die wohl jemand dort auf die Fensterbank gelegt hatte.   
Zum ersten Mal fiel Alice nun auf, dass es draußen komplett grün war. Auf der Fahrt zu diesem Ort hatte sie der Umgebung nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sie war eher darauf konzentriert gewesen irgendeinen Ausweg zu finden und alle möglichen Fluchworte auszustoßen. Anscheinend hatte man sie an einen eher abgeschiedenen und ländlichen Ort gebracht. Nicht passend für eine Flucht, an die sie eigentlich sowieso nicht mehr richtig dachte, aber eine günstige Gelegenheit würde sie nicht ausschlagen, und sie war wirklich kein Fan der Natur. In ihren Augen war sie schon immer ein Stadtkind gewesen.  
Ihre Augen hingen weiterhin auf dem Fenster wo sie nun weiter hinten auch viele Bäume standen, was auf den Anfang eines Waldes hindeutete. Sie meinte auch einige Blumenbeete zu erkennen aber dafür war sie zu weit entfernt gewesen um genaueres zu erkennen. Der Schmetterling hatte sich inzwischen wieder von der Blume erhoben und flog etwas orientierungslos vor dem Fenster herum.

_Die Mundwinkel des Schmetterlings zogen sich weit nach unten und dicke Tränen fielen über sein Gesicht herunter._  
Verwundert wollte Alice schon aufstehen um nach dem Grund seiner Traurigkeit zu fragen, aber da hatte sich schon der Blüte einer roten Blume hochgeschlängelt und mit einem Happs war der arme kleine Schmetterling in den Blütenblättern verschwunden.   
›Die Blume musste wirklich hungrig gewesen sein, wenn sie sogar einen Schmetterling isst‹, dachte Alice traurig und sah zu wie die Blume langsam wieder weiter herunter ging bis sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. 

»Alice! Es ist Zeit für die Frühstückspause«, riss Charlène sie aus den Gedanken. Verwirrt blickte Alice sich um und bemerkte, dass die meisten anderen bereits aufgestanden waren und den Raum verließen.  
»Frühstückspause?«  
»Ja! Hast du denn eben nicht zugehört?» Charlène schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie hoch vom Stuhl um sie mal wieder mit sich zu ziehen.  
»Nicht wirklich. Hab wohl ein bisschen stark vor mich her geträumt.«  
»Ja, ist nicht einfach immer allen zu zuhören, wenn man selber nichts sagen darf.« Alice erzählte ihr lieber nicht, dass sie mit voller Absicht nicht zugehört hatte. Das konnte ihr bei diesem Mr. Bird eventuell Ärger einbringen.  
»Wir machen immer nach einer Stunde eine Pause zum Frühstücken. Immerhin haben wir noch nichts im Magen.«  
Es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, dass sie tatsächlich noch nichts gegessen hatte und sie direkt zur Gruppentherapie gegangen waren. Durch die ganze Aufregung hatte sie überhaupt keinen Hunger gehabt. Erst jetzt bei dem Gedanken an Essen, fing ihr Magen doch leicht an zu knurren.   
Frühstück gab es natürlich in demselben Raum wie zuvor auch das Abendessen. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte hatte es nicht einmal nach Abendessen ausgesehen sondern mehr wie Mittagessen. Ein sehr schlechtes Mittagessen.   
Zu ihrem Glück schien das Frühstück aber einigermaßen in Ordnung zu sein. Dabei konnte man ja aber auch nicht sonderlich viel falsch machen. Es gab Brot, vielleicht etwas zu hart, aber gerade noch ertragbar, und Aufschnitt bestehend aus Käse und Brot sowie Marmelade, Honig und sogar eine billige Nuss-Nougat-Creme. Da alles fertig gekauft war konnte man hier nichts verkochen. Zumindest konnte Alice sich hier einmal richtig satt essen. Die anderen blickten sie erstaunt an, als sie bereits ihre vierte Scheibe Brot in sich hinein schob.  
»Da hat aber jemand richtigen Hunger«, meinte Denny und biss von seinem eigenen Marmeladenbrot ab.  
»Naja im Hinblick zu gestern erwarte ich vom Mittagessen nichts Gutes, also sorge ich schon einmal vor.«  
»Na gut. Da hast du vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht. Unsere Küche ist nicht gerade die Beste hier. Aber immer noch essbar, wenn man sich erst einmal dran gewöhnt hat. Nach ein paar Tagen ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm.«  
»Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es selbst merke. Ich mein die Buletten zum Abendessen waren ziemlich verbrannt.«  
»Oh! Ganz so schlecht ist es normalerweise nicht. Dann hatte sie wohl wieder schlechte Laune.« Denny sah fragend zu Charlène rüber, die bestätigend nickte.  
»Ich glaub gestern kam wieder eine Getränkelieferung.«  
Alice schaute die beiden verwirrt an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon die beiden gerade redeten. Charlène sah sie lächelnd an und klärte sie auf.  
»Unsere Köchin war mit dem Getränkelieferant verheiratet. Vor einem halben Jahr hat er sie dann sitzen gelassen mit ihrem Baby. Seitdem hat sie immer mal wieder schlechte Laune, wenn sie an ihn denken muss. Etwas das nicht aus bleibt, wenn er immer wieder hier her kommt um die Getränke zu liefern. Mit schlechter Laune kocht sie nicht gerade gut.«  
»Das ist nicht schön. Aber noch lange kein Grund uns das Essen zu vermiesen.»  
»Tja ich an ihrer Stelle würde lieber den Arbeitsplatz wechseln, aber wer würde sie sonst schon einstellen? Ihre Kochkünste sind auch mit guter Laune mehr als Bescheiden. Also muss sie wohl irgendwie damit leben genauso wie wir. Aber mit etwas Glück haben wir nur einmal die Woche schlechtes Essen«, meinte Denny und aß noch den Rest seines Brotes.  
»Na super.« Alice hatte schon genug Probleme. Dass sie sich auch noch Sorgen darum machen musste annehmbares Essen zu bekommen, darauf konnte sie echt verzichten.  
»Und wie gefällt dir bis jetzt deine erste Sitzung?«, fragte Charlène neugierig nach.  
»Bis jetzt nicht besonders interessant. Ich finde immer noch, dass ich nicht hier her gehöre.«  
»Hat man gemerkt. So richtig zugehört hast du nicht. Es hat eher ausgesehen als ob du in deinen Gedanken komplett wo anders wärst«, meinte Denny und schob sich etwas Rührei in den Mund.  
»Ich hab einfach nur lieber durchs Fenster gesehen. Da war ein hübscher Schmetterling. Das war interessanter als einen Haufen Fremden bei ihren verrückten Problemen zu zuhören.«  
»Autsch. Das tut weh.«  
Alice schaute Denny überrascht an. Erst da merkte sie wie verletzend ihr Kommentar auf die Menschen hier wirken konnte. Sie verfluchte in diesem Moment ihren vorlauten Mund, wie ihr Vater ihn gern nannte.  
»Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht gemein sein. Nur verstehe ich immer noch nicht wieso ich überhaupt hier bin. Ich brauche keine psychologische Hilfe. Meine Eltern sind diejenigen, die die Hilfe brauchen weil sie mich hier her gebracht haben.«  
»Also bis jetzt wirkst du auch noch ganz normal auf mich. Aber das muss nichts heißen. Ich wirke auf die meisten auch ganz normal.«  
»Ich auch, ich auch!«, unterbrach Charlène die Unterhaltung und winkte mit einem Arm hin und her.  
»Du meine Liebe bist so normal wie jemand der dauerhaft mindestens zwei Tonnen Zucker intus hat.«  
»Yay! Zucker!«  
Aus Charlène wurde Alice irgendwie nicht richtig schlau. Sie war wirklich freundlich und sie schätzte es, dass sie sie gleich so bereitwillig aufgenommen hatte in ihren Freundeskreis. Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch zu freundlich und wie Denny es so schön gesagt hatte dauerhaft zuckergeschockt.   
Außerdem lächelte sie wirklich immer zu. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sie bis jetzt noch nicht einmal ohne ein fettes Grinsen gesehen. Auf eine gewisse Weise war das irgendwie unheimlich. Niemand konnte immer nur solch gute Laune haben.  
»Wir sind alle irgendwie normal nur mit großen Problemen«, meldete sich plötzlich Hazel zu Wort und Alice erschrak ein wenig. Sie vergaß ja fast schon, dass sie überhaupt anwesend war, da sie so ruhig war.  
»Wie immer kluge Worte von unserer ruhigen Maus.« Denny lächelte Hazel liebevoll an und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.   
Alice beobachtete das interessiert. Ihr schien es fast so als ob da ein wenig Gefühl im Spiel war. Das weckte sofort ihr Interesse und sie schaute sich die beiden genauer an.   
Aber im nächsten Moment zog Denny seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück und die liebevolle Stimmung war wieder gewichen. Sie nahm sich auf jeden Fall vor, auf die beiden in Zukunft etwas mehr zu achten. Das war das erste Interessante hier gewesen, dass sie entdeckt hatte.  
»Ich glaub wir müssen langsam mal zurück. Frühstückszeit ist gleich um», meinte Denny und stand bereits schon einmal auf.  
»Jetzt schon?« Alice hatte wirklich keine Lust wieder zurück zur Therapie zu gehen.   
»Mach nicht so ein Gesicht Alice. Der zweite Teil wird dir bestimmt mehr Spaß machen. Da geht es normalerweise richtig zur Sache.« Alice konnte Charlènes Enthusiasmus nicht wirklich teilen.


	7. Spaß im Aufenthaltsraum

Der Rest der Therapiestunde lief für Alice genauso langweilig wie der Anfang.   
Dr. Bird ließ sie einen Haufen von Übungen machen damit sie sich besser kennen lernten. Sie erfuhren spielerisch persönliche Dinge über einander und stärkten das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen ein bisschen. Einige Aufgaben kamen Alice vor wie aus dem Sportunterricht in der Schule.  
Nachdem es endlich vorbei war, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Für den Moment hatte sie genug von dem ganzen Quatsch. Sie wusste nicht wie so etwas nun jeden Tag ertragen sollte.  
»Na da sieht aber jemand erleichtert aus«, bemerkte Denny mit einem Lächeln und ging voraus während der Rest der Gruppe ihm folgte.  
»Ich fand den ganzen Kram einfach nur albern. Wie alt sind wir denn? Fünf?«  
»Ja, das Zeug ist vielleicht nicht mehr ganz unserem Alter entsprechend. Aber es hilft. Glaub mir. Es dauert nur eine Weile bis du es merkst.«  
Als Antwort erhielt Denny nur ein Brummen. Alice glaubte in keinster Weise daran, dass dieses alberne herum Gehampel ihr irgendwie helfen konnte.  
»Jetzt sei doch nicht so mies gelaunt und lächele!« Um ihren Punkt deutlicher zu machen, beugte Charlène sich zu Alice herüber und zog ihre eigenen Mundwinkel zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen als sie es eh schon hatte noch weiter nach oben.  
»Mir ist nun wirklich nicht zum Lächeln zu Mute.« Alice glaubte kaum, dass dieser Ort sie jemals richtig zum Lächeln bringen würde.  
»Aber jetzt ist die Therapie doch erst einmal vorbei. Da kannst du dich ruhig entspannen. Weißt du denn schon ob es heute für dich noch Einzeltherapie gibt?»  
Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. «Mir erzählt hier überhaupt keiner irgendetwas.«  
»Ach das ist normal. Derjenige der deinen Plan für die Stunden erstellt ist grundsätzlich der Psychologe bei dem du auch deine Einzelstunden hast.«  
»Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn man solche Informationen mal von jemandem bekommen würde, der hier verantwortlich ist.«  
Charlène musste schrecklich lachen nach diesen Worten und erntete von den meisten Menschen in ihrer Umgebung skeptische Blicke.  
»Was ist daran jetzt so witzig?« Alice verstand nicht warum sie deswegen lachen musste. Es war nichts witziges daran, wenn sie erwartete, dass sich irgendein Angestellter hier einmal für sie verantwortlich fühlte.  
»Die Zwillinge sind für uns alle hier auf der Station verantwortlich. Da wirst du lange drauf warten müssen, dass sie dir etwas genauer erklären. Niemals im Leben nehmen die sich für so etwas Zeit. Für die ist es eine Art Hobby uns zu ärgern.«  
»Ich mag die beiden nicht«, meldete sich Hazel nach langer Zeit mal wieder zu Wort. Alice erschrak jedes Mal wieder, wenn sie plötzlich anfing zu sprechen. So ruhig wie dieses Mädchen war, vergaß man manchmal, dass sie überhaupt da war.   
»Niemand mag die beiden. Die mögen sich nur gegenseitig«, sagte Denny und bog in einen grauen tristen Raum ein, der nur von ein paar Möbelstücken verziert war. Alice erinnerte sich an diesen Raum als sie gerade hier angekommen war. Dies war der Aufenthaltsraum, wenn sie sich richtig daran erinnerte. Sie mochte ihn jetzt schon nicht. Er sah alles andere als einladend ein, aber wie bis jetzt immer wurde sie von Charlène weiter geschoben als sie anfing langsamer zu werden.  
Die Gruppe setzte sich an den Tisch mit den Stühlen und sicherte sich die Plätze, die nah beim Fenster waren. Die Sonne schien genau auf sie herab, so dass es wenigstens schön warm wurde und das warme Licht ließ alles nicht ganz so trist aussehen.   
Hazel nahm die Wärme als Ausrede um ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen auf der Tischplatte zu legen und tatsächlich ein zu schlafen. Alice war sich nicht sicher ob so viel Schlaf gesund ist.  
Aber auch die anderen beiden sahen sichtlich entspannt aus und machten es sich auf den Stühlen bequem bis Denny etwas auffiel.  
»Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Declan? Ist der uns nicht gefolgt?«  
Charlène sah sich suchend um, musste aber feststellen, dass auch sie Declan nicht entdecken konnte.  
»War der überhaupt noch in der Therapie dabei? Ich habe ihn glaube ich nicht gesehen als die zweite Hälfte angefangen hat.«  
Auch Alice überlegte stark, konnte sich aber auch nicht daran erinnern ihn gesehen zu haben.  
»Naja vielleicht war es ihm mal wieder zu viel und er musste raus genommen werden«, erschloss sich Denny daraus und lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
»Kann es denn so schlimm für ihn werden?« Alice konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie man solche Panik vor Menschenmengen haben konnte. Sie selbst hatte zwar auch ein wenig Angst vor offenen Reden gehabt als sie jünger war, aber das hatte sich durch ein bisschen Training schnell wieder gelegt.  
»Oh das kann richtig schlimm werden!«, fing Charlène an zu erklären. »Manchmal ist es so schlimm, dass er regelrecht zusammenklappt. Wenn er merkt, dass es nicht mehr geht dann geht er zu seinem Psychologen und der arbeitet dann mit ihm daran. Ich hatte bis ich ihn getroffen hatte auch noch nie jemanden getroffen, der solche Angst hat. Und das ist nicht mal der Grund warum er hier ist. Naja zumindest nicht der Hauptgrund.«  
»Und warum ist er dann hier?«  
Diese Frage erntete Alice ungläubige Blicke von den anderen beiden und Alice verstand im ersten Moment gar nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte.  
»Es ist nicht gerade sehr höflich so direkt danach zu fragen«, klärte Denny sie dann auf.  
»Oh. Entschuldigung. Ich glaube ich brauche eine Weile bis ich merke was ich sagen darf und was nicht. Ich sage sonst eist immer direkt was ich denke.«  
»Die meisten Menschen haben damit wahrscheinlich nicht so große Probleme mit, aber hier drinnen kannst du schnell jemanden mit so etwas auf die Füße treten. Manchmal ist schweigen hier besser.«  
»Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen Denny? Schweigen ist etwas Schreckliches! Sie darf ruhig reden, nur nicht jeden Satz, den sie denkt.«  
»Das du so denkst war klar. Du kannst deinen Mund ja kaum geschlossen halten.«  
Charlène schien wirklich für ihr Leben gern zu reden. Das Mädchen war bis jetzt ziemlich mitteilungsbedürftig gewesen. Aber sie schien durch den Kommentar doch ein wenig beleidigt zu sein und plusterte ihre Wangen auf. Nun sah sie irgendwie wie ein kleines trotziges Kind aus. Das fanden wohl auch alle anderen, denn Denny musste als er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah, laut lachen und alle anderen stimmten kurz darauf mit ein, sogar Charlène selbst.  
Die Stimmung wurde daraufhin wieder besser nach Alices kleinen faux pas.   
»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Alice neugierig nachdem sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.  
»Naja viel gibt es hier nicht zu tun. Wir haben verschiedene Brettspiele, es gibt einige Bücher, aber das kann man schwierig in der Gruppe machen, an einigen Tagen bekommen wir eine Spielkonsole, nur leider nicht heute, an manchen Tagen dürfen wir raus in den Garten und wir haben einen Kunstraum den wir mit Aufsicht natürlich benutzen dürfen. Die meiste Zeit aber müssen wir wirklich kreativ sein um uns zu beschäftigen.»   
Charlènes schnell gesprochene Erklärung stimmte Alice erneut nicht sonderlich positiv gegenüber ihrem neuen Leben hier. Für sie bedeute es, dass sie sich langweilen musste, wenn sie nicht gerade von irgendeinem Psychologen auseinander genommen wurde. Das waren die schlimmsten Aussichten für sie.  
Genervt stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab und blickte die anderen nun an wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.   
»Das waren wohl keine guten Beispiele für dich, was?«, fragte Denny vorsichtig nach.   
»Was machst du denn so gerne den ganzen Tag?« Charlène blickte sie enthusiastisch an und hoffte so etwas zu finden, was sie machen konnten um sie auf zu heitern.  
Alice überlegte kurz. Richtige Hobbys hatte sie eigentlich nicht, wenn sie so direkt darüber nachdachte. Das wäre jetzt aber eigentlich ganz hilfreich gewesen.  
»Ich bin meist mit meinen Mädels Party machen gegangen. Das hat mir am meisten Spaß gemacht.«  
»Tja das wird hier etwas schwierig. Eine Party werden die uns hier bestimmt nicht machen lassen. Das haben wir schon mal versucht, aber angeblich ist es zu laut. Die machen hier nur eine Ausnahme, wenn jemand Geburtstag hat. Aber auch dann nichts Großes.«  
So etwas hatte sich Alice auch schon gedacht. Eine Psychiatrie würde bestimmt niemals Partys feiern. Das wäre schon ziemlich bizarr.  
»Dann bin ich gerne shoppen gegangen.«  
»Das wird hier auch etwas schwierig. Es wäre mir neu, wenn wir hier drinnen auch noch ein Einkaufzentrum hätten.«  
»Oh und ich hab gerne Make-Over Abende mit meinen Schwestern gemacht.«  
»Das klingt schon eher nach etwas, das wir machen könnten.«  
»Oh ja! Oh ja! Wir können und heute Abend alle zusammensetzen, unsere Kulturtaschen auspacken und einen Schönheitsabend machen. Das wird richtig lustig.«  
Erneut war Charlènes Enthusiasmus ansteckend. Die Idee einen entspannenden Abend zu verbringen war irgendwie aufregend. Es würde zumindest ein wenig Normalität in diesen seltsamen neuen Alltag bringen.  
Aber eins wunderte sie doch. Ihr Blick wanderte rüber zu Denny.  
»Und du machst auch mit?« Sie war es nicht gewohnt männliche Teilnehmer bei einer Make-Over Nacht dabei zu haben. Aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis würde keiner der Jungs freiwillig bei so etwas mitmachen.  
»Aber klar doch. Ein wenig Pflege hat noch keinem geschadet.« Die Einstellung gefiel Alice.  
»Denny hat eine größere Hautpflegeproduktesammlung als jedes Mädchen, das ich kenne. Von einigen Produkten habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.«  
»Tja, es gibt auch Männer, die auf ihr Aussehen achten und gut aussehen möchten.«   
Zum ersten Mal sah Alice sich ihn nun genauer an und musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich nicht schlecht aussah. Seine Gesichtshaut sah wirklich ziemlich rein aus, kein einziger Pickel oder Unebenheit. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren auch schön und glänzend. Genauso trug er ein ziemlich schickes hellblaues Hemd, was nicht so ganz zur Umgebung passte.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie nie bemerkt wie attraktiv er eigentlich aussah. Leider war er wohl ein bisschen zu alt für sie. Alice schätzte ihn auf mindestens zwanzig. Mit ihren sechzehn Jahren würde sie mächtig Ärger von ihren Eltern bekommen, wenn sie sich einen viel älteren Freund zulegte. Im Moment hatte sie wohl schon genug Ärger.  
»In meinem Job muss man aber auch gut aussehen um einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Ansonsten nimmt einen keiner ernst. Du musst nämlich wissen, ich hab vor meinem Aufenthalt hier als Modedesigner gearbeitet.« Bei seinen letzten Worten lehnte Denny sich etwas weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte glücklich. Er war ziemlich stolz auf seinen Job und hatte immer Spaß daran gehabt.  
»Modedesigner? Echt? Wie cool! Warst du bekannt?« Dieser Job beeindruckte Alice. Modedesigner war einer dieser Traumberufe, die sich viele wünschten aber es nie schafften tatsächlich Fuß in dem Beruf zu fassen. Genau deswegen war es so beeindruckend.  
»Ich war nicht weltbekannt. Dafür war ich noch nicht lange genug in dem Beruf, aber ich habe so einige Sachen für lokale Berühmtheiten designt. Ich hoffe bekannter zu werden sobald ich den Beruf wieder aufnehme.«  
»Wow. Du hast einen der coolsten Jobs überhaupt. Da wird man echt neidisch.«  
»Der Job ist nicht unbedingt ganz so cool wie er scheint. Er ist ziemlich stressig und geht ziemlich an die Nieren. Es gibt bessere Jobs, die man ansteuern kann.«   
Alice fand, dass er jetzt nicht mehr ganz so glücklich aussah wie eben als er seinen Job erwähnt hatte. Er lächelte zwar noch, aber es sah nicht mehr ehrlich aus.   
Eigentlich wollte sie gleich wieder los fragen warum er so einen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung hatte und sie hatte schon ihren Mund geöffnet um zur Frage an zu setzen, schloss ihn dann aber doch wieder bevor ihr erneut irgendetwas Unpassendes herausrutschte. Zum Glück war ihr das noch schnell genug wieder eingefallen. Sie wollte nicht wieder so eine unangenehme Situation wie eben haben.  
»OK, damit hätten wir heute Abend schon einmal etwas zu tun gefunden. Aber was wollen wir jetzt noch machen? Es dauert noch ein bisschen bis zum Mittagessen«, meinte Charlène nachdenklich. Es war eine gute Überleitung bevor die Stille wieder zu unangenehm wurde, aber Alice kannte auf diese Frage leider keine passende Antwort.  
Aber Charlène schien eine passende Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage gefunden zu haben, denn ihr Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf und ihr Grinsen wurde wieder breiter.  
»Ich habs!« Sie stand schnell auf, rannte dem Regal mit den vielen Spielen und holte einen Stapel mit Karten, der mit einem Gummiband zusammengehalten wurde, hervor.   
»Wir spielen Fragestunde!« Als Antwort darauf bekam sie nur ein Gestöhne von Denny und sogar Hazel entfuhr ein kleiner genervter Laut, der sich fast wie das Fiepen einer Maus anhörte.  
»Ich nehme Mal an, dass das nicht gut ist?«, stellte Alice fragend in den Raum und sah von einem zum anderen.  
»Sie nervt uns ständig mit diesem Spiel und keiner von uns will es spielen.«  
»Ihr seid einfach nur gemein. Das Spiel ist doch lustig und so kann man sich am besten kennen lernen. Alice ist neu hier und da passt es doch wunderbar.«  
Charlène ignorierte jegliche Widerworte und brachte das Spiel einfach mit an den Tisch. Während sie die Karten auspackte und mischte, erklärte sie Alice die Regeln.  
»Das Spiel habe ich selbst gemacht aus Langeweile. Eigentlich sind das hier einfach nur ein Haufen Fragen über die eigene Person, das Umfeld und witzige und peinliche Geschichten. Einer fängt an und zieht eine Karte. Die Frage auf der Karte, kann er dann irgendjemanden stellen und dieser muss sie dann beantworten. Danach kann derjenige wieder eine Karte nehmen und die Frage dann auch jemanden stellen. Und so weiter und sofort.«  
Die Regeln waren einfach, aber Alice wusste nicht ob sie das Spiel wirklich mochte.  
»Was für Fragen denn genau?« Auf zu persönliche Fragen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust und sie war nun wirklich nicht gut genug im Lügen um sich dadurch zu mogeln.  
»Keine zu persönliche Fragen. Mehr so allgemeiner Kram um sich ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen. Das wird bestimmt lustig.»  
Alice war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, aber Charlène schien ein Nein nicht wirklich akzeptieren zu wollen und legte den Stapel bereits in die Mitte vom Tisch.


	8. Fragestunde

»Wenn du willst, kannst du auch mit der ersten Frage anfangen Alice. Vielleicht ist es dann leichter für dich«, schlug Charlène vor und deutete auf den Kartenstapel.  
Alice mochte die Idee des Spiels immer noch nicht, aber die Gesichter der anderen verrieten ihr, dass es kein Entkommen aus dem Spiel gab.  
Sie langte also vorwärts und zog die erste Karte vom Stapel.  
»Was ist deine Lieblingsjahreszeit?« Diese Frage erleichterte sie zutiefst. Wenn es nur um solche Fragen ging, dann hatte sie kein Problem mit dem Spiel. Vielleicht konnte es sogar tatsächlich ganz hilfreich sein um die anderen etwas besser kennen zu lernen.  
»OK. Da du das Spiel unbedingt spielen wolltest, darfst du auch anfangen mit dem Antworten.« Sie legte die Karte vor sich hin und schaute Charlène erwartungsvoll an.   
»Definitiv Sommer. Es ist so schön warm und man kann draußen herum toben. Alle Pflanzen blühen schön und man kann sogar abends noch draußen sitzen.« Die Antwort passte irgendwie zu Charlène, fand Alice. Quirlige Personen mochten oftmals den Sommer. Sie hatte eine Freundin, die war genauso. Naja vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr aufgedreht wie sie.  
Charlène nahm sich als nächstes eine der Karten und las sie genau wie Alice laut vor.  
»Was ist dein liebstes Hobby, Denny?« Ihr Dauergrinsen schien noch breiter zu werden. Das Spiel schien ihr großen Spaß zu machen.  
Denny hingegen schaute ihr nur genervt entgegen und stützte seinen Kopf nun mit seiner Hand ab.  
»Ich habe echt keine Ahnung wie du es so spannend finden kannst dieselben Fragen immer und immer wieder zu stellen. Die Antworten musst du doch inzwischen auswendig kennen.«  
Ein tiefes Seufzen unterbrach seinen kleinen Protest, bevor er sich doch geschlagen gab und ihr eine zufrieden stellende Antwort gab. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er mit Charlène im Bild nicht so schnell aus der Situation wieder heraus kommen würde.  
»Ich zeichne natürlich sehr gerne deshalb bin ich auch in meinen Beruf gekommen. Dann habe ich in meiner Freizeit noch gerne fotografiert. Leider kann ich das zweite hier nicht unbedingt mehr machen.«  
»Fotografie? Auch richtig professionell?« Das machte Alice doch ein wenig neugierig. Sie hatte schon ein paar Mal mit ihren Freundinnen aus Spaß eine Session bei einem Fotografen gemacht. Natürlich keinen Schäbigen, der einen ausnutzt, sondern einen richtig professionellen, der normale freundliche Fotos von uns gemacht hatte und die wir am Ende in einem Album mitnehmen konnten. Es hatte wirklich viel Spaß gemacht.  
»Ich hatte ein paar Kurse gemacht und auch ziemlich gutes Equipment gehabt. Also könnte man schon professionell sagen. Es war trotzdem nur ein Hobby.«  
»Trotzdem ziemlich cool. Macht bestimmt Spaß.« Alice hatte auch schon einmal darüber nachgedacht so einen Kurs zu machen, nachdem sie das erste Shooting gemacht hatten. Leider war es nicht so leicht ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen für das ganze auf zu kommen. Laut ihrer Mutter zog sie ihnen schon genug aus der Tasche, was laut ihrer eigenen Meinung überhaupt nicht stimmte.  
»Gerne würde ich dir zeigen wie es geht, aber ich durfte nichts von dem Zeug mit hier her nehmen.« Denny knurrte ein wenig frustriert und tippte mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch herum. Das ganze wurmte ihn immer noch.  
»Wieso das denn nicht?« Es machte aus Alice Sicht nicht wirklich Sinn ihm einen Fotoapparat zu verbieten. Damit konnte man doch wohl kaum irgendwelches Unheil anrichten, oder? Aber Charlène klärte sie deswegen gleich auf.  
»Miss Heart hat glaube ich Angst, dass es die anderen Patienten aufregen könnte. Im Moment haben wir nicht wirklich leicht Reizbare hier, aber nervöse Leute können bei so etwas ausflippen. Außerdem möchten sie verhindern, dass Bilder später ins Netz gelangen. Nicht, dass wir hier Internet haben, aber man könnte es ja hochladen, wenn man hier wieder raus kommt.«  
»Warte, warte!« Alice unterbrach den Redeschwall der braunhaarigen und hielt ihre Hand zusätzlich hoch um ihr ein Stopp zu signalisieren.   
»Wir haben hier kein Internet? So absolut gar keins? Nicht mal irgendeinen alten PC in einer Ecke, den man sich mit allen anderen hier teilen muss?«  
Es war bereits ein großer Schock für sie gewesen, dass sie ihr Handy nicht hier hatte, aber nun auch noch zu hören, dass nicht einmal die schlimmste Option hier zutraf war einfach die Hölle. Sie hatte zumindest mit irgendeinem Zugang gerechnet, so dass sie zwischendurch ihre Social Media checken konnte. Das war schon schlimm genug. Überhaupt keinen Zugang machte sie einfach nur fertig.  
»Mister White sagt immer wir sollen uns auf unsere Heilung konzentrieren und uns nicht mit irgendwelchem Quatsch im Internet ablenken. Er meint es gibt zu viel Hass dort.«  
Alice verdrehte bei dem Statement die Augen. Ihrer Meinung nach war das vollkommen übertrieben. Das gehörte doch einfach zum Alltag dazu. In der Schule hatte sie einen Lehrer der ähnliche Ansichten hatte. Keiner der Schüler konnte sie wirklich leiden.  
»Dieser Ort ist sowas von scheiße. Alles was Spaß macht darf man hier nicht machen.«  
»Ach du gewöhnst dich schon dran und bevor du dich versiehst, ist es Alltag und man hat hier und da auch wieder etwas Spaß«, versicherte Charlène ihr, während sie den Kartenstapel unter Dennys Nase hielt damit dieser widerwillig die nächste Karte ziehen konnte.  
»Schon gut. Also nächste Frage: Was ist dein absoluter Traumberuf? Das ist doch eine gute Frage für unsere Stille Freundin hier. Hey Schlafmütze! Die ist für dich!«  
Hazel hatte während der ganzen Unterhaltung schon ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und kuschelte sich regelrecht in ihre Arme um es gemütlich zu haben. Es schien fast so als würde sie tief und fest schlafen. Als Denny sie jedoch gegen die Nase stupste, öffnete sie sofort die Augen, als hätte sie doch nur vor sich hin gedöst.   
Denny hielt ihr die Karte hin damit sie sie noch einmal lesen konnte. Sie mochte zwar nicht richtig geschlafen haben, aber sie war nicht so wach gewesen, dass sie mitbekommen hatte was sie gesagt hatten.  
»Traumjob?«  
Hazel blickte einige Momente lang verträumt in die Luft. Alice befürchtete schon, dass sie mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen war, aber dann setzte sie mit ihrer zarten Stimme zu einer Antwort an.  
»Ich wollte eigentlich immer mein eigenes Geschäft haben. Da wollte ich alle möglichen Teesorten und Zubehör verkaufen. Dann möchte ich auch eigens zusammen gestellte Sorten zusammenstellen und die niedlichsten Teekannen verkaufen. Das wäre schön.«  
»Oh das ist so niedlich. Passt zu dir. Unser kleines Teemäuschen.«  
In den Moment verhärtete sich Alice Vermutung, dass da irgendetwas zwischen den Beiden war. Zumindest Denny schien Hazel irgendwie zu mögen. Er hatte immerhin schon einen Spitznamen für sie. Hazels Gefühle waren etwas schwieriger zu bestimmen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah einfach immer nur müde aus.  
Charlène nahm wieder ihren Stapel zu Hand und hielt ihn Hazel hin damit diese als nächste eine Karte ziehen konnte. Dabei schien für Alice alles in Zeitlupe zu laufen. Alice war nicht gerade eine sehr geduldige Person und Hazel war eher langsam in all ihren Bewegungen. Sie musste all ihre Ungeduld herunter schlucken um nicht selbst hin zu langen und für Hazel die Karte zu ziehen. Doch dann hatte sie sie endlich in der Hand und las sie vor.  
»Was ist dein größter Traum, Alice?« Hazels Blick ging von der Karte hoch zu Alice und legte die Karte vor sich hin.  
»Mein größter Traum?« Die Frage ließ Alice ins Grüben geraten. So direkt hatte sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht.  
»Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau. Ich nehme jeden Tag eigentlich so wie er kommt. So etwas wie einen Traum hab ich glaube ich gar nicht.«   
Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben brachte sie so etwas zum Nachdenken. Eigentlich hatte sie immer Spaß in ihrem Leben und machte was sie wollte. Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb da kaum. Ein Traum war außerdem etwas, dass in der Zukunft lag und über ihre Zukunft hatte sie bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal nachgedacht. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke auch nicht.  
»Naja ist auch nicht schlimm. Du bist auch noch jung. Du gehst doch auch noch zur Schule, korrekt? Da muss man so etwas auch noch nicht wissen.« Denny hatte den plötzlich unsicheren Blick von Alice gesehen und schnell Worte gesucht, die sie beruhigen würde. Ein wenig schien es auch zu funktionieren, aber der Gedanke nagte weiterhin in ihren Gedanken an ihr.  
»Ist alles nicht so schlimm. Zieh die nächste Karte!«, stimmte Charlène in einem Singsang an und hielt mal wieder ihren Kartenstapel hoch.  
Gerade als Alice nach der nächsten Karte greifen wollte, hörte die Gruppe plötzlich ein lautes Geschrei von der Tür vom Gang und alle Leute drehten sich in die Richtung um. Die Meisten wendeten sich aber gleich wieder ihren vorherigen Beschäftigungen zu und maßen dem weiter keine Bedeutung zu.   
Alice jedoch war mehr als geschockt.  
»Was zum Teufel ist das?« Das Geschrei war markerschütternd und machte ihr richtig Angst. Es klang ziemlich wütend und hinterließ bei ihr einen Schauer auf dem Rücken.  
»Das ist der Drache«, gab Hazel leise von sich. Das Geschrei war so laut, dass ihre Stimme noch leiser klang als sie eh schon war und Alice sie mal gerade eben verstehen konnte.   
»Der Drache?«  
Denny verdrehte genervt die Augen und setzte gleich zu einer Erklärung an.  
»Kein Drache. Den Namen hat Charlène ihm gegeben. Das ist ein Patient, der bestimmt schon so lange hier ist wie sie. Er ist aber wohl so problematisch dass sie ihn ständig in einer Einzelzelle unterbringen müssen. Keiner weiß seinen richtigen Namen und deshalb hat Charlène ihm einen Spitznamen gegeben.«  
Bis jetzt waren alle Menschen hier noch reichlich normal in Alices Augen gewesen. Zumindest schien keiner so schlimme Probleme zu haben als dass man sie gleich hier einsperren müsste.   
Diese Neuigkeit machte ihr jedoch klar, dass es in diesem Haus auch noch andere Fälle gab. Richtige Fälle, die aus gutem Grund hier drinnen waren.   
Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie erst einmal richtig erkennen, wo sie sich befand. In einer Irrenanstalt mit psychisch gestörten Menschen und einige davon hörten sich tatsächlich gefährlich an.


	9. Erstes Vertrauen

Das Fragespiel ging noch ein wenig weiter mit harmlosen Fragen bis Denny mit dem Spiel die Geduld verlor und die Karten dort versteckte wo Charlène nicht heran kam, oben auf dem Schrank.   
D  
ann war es Zeit zum Mittagessen. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung bekam Alice eine undefinierte Masse auf ihren Teller geknallt. Genauso sah auch das Essen in Filmen aus, wenn es um Gefangene im Gefängnis geht. Leider schmeckte es auch genauso wie es aussah, so dass sie nur ein paar Bisse zu sich nahm und den Rest wieder weg legte. Sie musste sich wohl beim Abendbrot etwas mehr nehmen und satt zu werden.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, wollten sie die anderen eigentlich noch etwas mehr herum führen damit sie sich besser merken konnte wo sie langgehen musste und nicht immer einen Führer brauchte, aber sie wurden direkt hinter der Tür von Mr. White abgefangen, der sich mit ernstem Blick an Alice Wand.

»Miss Liddle? Es wird Zeit für ihre erste Therapiestunde. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.«

Diese plötzliche Aufforderung brachte sie doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Natürlich war es nur logisch, dass sie nun irgendwann ihre erste Stunde bei ihrem privaten Seelenklempner haben würde. Das hatte man ihr am Anfang ja bereits schon gesagt. Eine Gruppenstunde hatte sie ja bereits hinter sich. Dort hatte sie aber nicht aktiv mitmachen müssen. Bei der jetzt anstehenden Stunde gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Über irgendetwas würde sie mit ihm reden müssen und dies kam viel zu früh. Sie hatte sich noch nicht richtig darauf vorbereiten können.

»Ähm…« Alice versuchte verzweifelt in ihrem Kopf irgendeine Ausrede zu finden, aber auch gar nichts klang irgendwie plausibel in ihrem Kopf.

»Dann müssen wir den Rundgang wohl verschieben. Viel Glück«, wünschte Denny ihr und lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu. Für ihn schien das ganze keine große Sache zu sein. Aber er hatte ja auch schon viele Stunden hinter sich.

»Oh, oh, Mr. White! Zu wem kommt Alice denn?«, fragte Charlène neugierig nach und wedelte aufgeregt leicht mit den Armen.

»Zu Dr. Cater«, fiel die kurze Antwort des blonden Mannes aus und dann drehte er sich auch schon um und setzte sich in Bewegung, so dass Alice wohl oder übel auch mitlaufen musste.

Ihren ängstlichen Blick musste Charlène bemerkt haben, denn sie rief ihr noch beruhigend hinterher. »Keine Sorge Alice! Dr. Cater ist so ziemlich der beste der Ärzte hier. Er ist super nett!« Das beruhigte sie zumindest ein bisschen, aber ihre Angst blieb. Immerhin lag es wahrscheinlich an genau diesem Arzt wie lange sie hier drinnen bleiben musste.

Mr. White führte sie durch ein paar Gänge und schnell war sie sich sicher, dass sie nach der Stunde garantiert nicht mehr allein wieder zurück finden würde. Hier gab es definitiv zu viele Türen. 

Etwas überrascht war sie auch als es sogar ein Stockwerk höher ging. Hier war sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht gewesen. Alle Räume für die Patienten hatten sich im unteren Stockwerk befunden. 

Im Grunde genommen sah der Gang hier aber auch nicht anders aus als die von unten. Jedoch waren die Türen etwas anders. Hier befand sich kein Schlitz zum hineinsehen und sie sahen auch leichter aus als die schweren Türen zu den Zimmern der Patienten.

Während sie so an den einzelnen Türen vorbei gingen, konnte Alice hier und da ein paar Schilder neben den Türen lesen. Kunstraum, Musikraum, Krankenstation, Sportgeräte, Yogaraum, Therapeut Mr. Bird, Pflegerzimmer und zum Schluss Psychologe Dr. Cater. Mit Sicherheit konnte Alice nun sagen, dass sich im ersten Stockwerk alle Räume fürs Personal und Freizeitgestaltungsräume befanden. Natürlich bis auf den Aufenthaltsraum. 

Mr. White klopfte an die Tür und nach einem dumpfen »Herein!« öffnete er die Tür und trat einen Schritt herein. Noch konnte Alice deshalb nicht viel sehen, da ihr die Sicht von Mr. Whites Körper verdeckt wurde.

»Ich bringe dir deinen nächsten Termin, Jonathan.«

»Wunderbar. Danke schön. Lass sie ruhig herein.« 

Mr. White trat einen Schritt beiseite, ließ Alice eintreten und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden, so dass Alice mit ihrem Seelenklempner ganz allein war.

Der Raum war wirklich nett eingerichtet. Das musste Alice zugeben. Sie kam sich fast wie in einem urigen Wohnzimmer vor mit viel dunkler Holzverkleidung und sogar einer alten Standuhr, die ihr sofort ins Auge fiel.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch und an diesem saß, wie Alice vermutete, ihr Psychologe Dr. Cater, immerhin befand sich niemand anderes im Raum.

Alice wusste nicht genau was sie von dem Mann halten sollte. Die eine Hälfte ihres Gehirns wollte ihn allein dadurch schon verurteilen, dass er Psychologe war und versuchen wollte sie zu therapieren, wenn sie es offensichtlich nicht brauchte. Die andere Seite ihres Gehirns erinnerte sie daran, dass Charlène gesagt hatte, dass er wirklich gut war und sollte das tatsächlich so sein, sollte er erkennen, dass sie nicht hier her gehörte und war somit ihr einziger Weg raus aus diesem Irrenhaus. 

Außerdem sah der Mann auch nicht gerade unprofessionell aus mit seinem weißen Hemd und der gestreiften Weste, was Charlènes Aussage noch unterstützte. Außerdem trug er noch eine kleine, runde Brille auf der Nase über die er sie hinweg ansah, was Alice vermuten ließ, dass sie nur fürs Lesen da war.

Das Einzige, was nicht ins Bild passte, waren diese weißen Haarsträhnen, die ihm seitlich als eine Art Pony ins Gesicht fielen. Sie bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem sonst schwarzen kinnlangen Haar und waren eindeutig gefärbt. Vielleicht war es ein Versuch cool in den Augen der jugendlichen Patienten hier zu sein? Alice konnte so etwas nicht ausstehen. So ein Versuch war zum Scheitern verurteilt und passte nicht zu einem Mann der mindestens in seinen Dreißigern sein musste. Sie hoffte er beließ es bei den Haaren und ließ es nicht auch noch in sein Verhalten mit hinein fließen. Die Haare könnte sie ertragen. Alles andere nicht.

»Guten Tag, Miss Liddle. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Doktor Johnathan Cater.« Dr. Cater stand von seinem Stuhl auf und reichte Alice die Hand zur Begrüßung, die Alice erleichtert annahm. Zu ihrem Glück redete er normal. 

»Setzen Sie sich doch!« Er deutete auf den leeren Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches und Alice schaute sich verwirrt um bis ihr Auge auf ein Sofa und einen Sessel in einer Ecke fielen.

»Muss man sich beim Psychologen nicht normalerweise hinlegen, wenn man über seine Sorgen spricht?« Alice hatte keine praktischen Erfahrungen mit so etwas, aber wenn Hollywood richtig recherchierte dann war das die normale Prozedur. 

Dr. Caters Augen huschten auch kurz zum Sofa hinüber und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben. 

»Wenn sie möchten, können wir das gerne machen. Aber nicht jeder fühlt sich damit wohl, besonders am Anfang nicht. Ich dachte wir reden am Anfang erst einmal normal miteinander. Immerhin haben wir Zeit und ich nehme mir in der ersten Stunde grundsätzlich erst einmal Zeit neue Patienten kennen zu lernen. Immerhin habe ich nur Berichte von anderen Leuten über sie bekommen und es ist nur fair, wenn auch sie mir erzählen, was alles passiert ist.«

Das hörte sich in Alice Ohren gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Er war bis jetzt der erste, der sie ruhig anhören wollte. Weder ihre Familie noch die anderen Angestellten in diesem Irrenhaus hatten das getan. Charlène hatte vielleicht wirklich Recht gehabt als sie ihn als gut bezeichnet hatte. Also setzte Alice sich auf den Stuhl.

»Gut. Dann fangen wir doch erst einmal mit ein paar formellen Daten an, damit ich meine Daten vervollständigen kann.« Während Dr. Cater dies sagte, drehte er sich zu seinem Computerbildschirm zu und schien eine bestimmte Datei zu öffnen. Leider konnte Alice nicht genau sehen was er tat. 

»Da haben wir es. Also ihr Name ist Alice Pleasance Liddle. Sie sind sechszehn Jahre alt und wurden geboren am neunten April. Gewohnt haben sie bei ihren Eltern in Oxford und sie gingen noch zur Schule. So weit richtig?«

Alice nickte und ließ sich etwas in den Stuhl zurück sinken. Das Wort Schule ließ sie sofort an ihre Freunde aus ihrer Klasse denken. Was würden diese wohl von ihr denken, wenn sie erfuhren, wo sie sich nun aufhielt? Wer wollte denn schon mit jemandem befreundet sein, der in der Irrenanstalt eingesessen hatte? Sie hatte ja nicht Mal die Chance ihnen das zu erklären, sondern sie würden es nur von ihren Eltern erfahren, die sowieso dachten sie hätte einen Knall.

»Der Grund warum sie eingeliefert wurden, soll sein, dass sie auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Schwester ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten sind und seltsame Dinge gesagt haben«, fuhr Dr. Cater dann weiter fort, wurde aber sofort von Alice unterbrochen.

»Das habe ich doch aber gar nicht! Ich weiß absolut gar nichts davon. Ich weiß nicht mal wie sie auf so etwas kommen.«

»Hm…« Dr. Cater tippte etwas auf seinem Computer ein und wandte sich dann wieder Alice. 

»Ich habe mir vermerkt, dass sie davon nichts wissen. Wieso fangen wir nicht genau da an und sie erzählen mir, an was sie sich noch von dem Tag der Geburtstagsfeier erinnern können.« Er griff kurz unter seinen Schreibtisch und holte einen Block und Stift zum Vorschein um sich Notizen zur Unterhalten zu machen.

Alice schien es als ob der erste Mensch war, der wirklich ihre Version der Geschichte hören wollte und das erleichterte sie zutiefst. Vielleicht war alles ja doch nur ein Missverständnis und dieser Herr konnte ihr helfen hier so schnell wie möglich heraus zu kommen, also fing sie an zu erzählen.

»Eigentlich war der Tag ganz normal, wenn man mal von der Party am Nachmittag absieht. Ich bin normal aufgestanden, wir haben gefrühstückt und dann hat meine Schwester ihre Geschenke von uns aufgemacht. Wir saßen alle noch ein bisschen zusammen bis meine Mutter dann angefangen hatte das Mittagessen zu zubereiten. Dabei habe ich ihr dann geholfen. Danach haben wir alles für die Party vorbereitet dann kamen die Gäste und dann…«

Für einen Moment stockte ich. Wo ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war ich mir eigentlich gar nicht mehr so genau sicher was passiert war. Es war ja nun auch schon zwei Tage her und da konnte die Erinnerung schon mal ein wenig verblassen, oder nicht?

»Und dann? Reden sie ruhig weiter«, bestärkte mich der Arzt weiter zu reden. Ich versuchte so sicher wie möglich zu klingen, aber erwischte mich dabei wie meine Stimme ein wenig einknickte.

»Dann kamen die Gäste, die ganzen Freunde meiner Schwester, die neuen Geschenke wurden ausgepackt… und dann wurde Kuchen gegessen?«

»Das hört sich mehr nach einer Frage an. Sind sie sich nicht sicher?« 

»Doch ich bin mir sicher!« Automatisch wurde ich etwas aggressiver in meiner Stimmlage, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste warum.

»Danach hat meine Schwester mit ihren Freunden gespielt. Da hab ich dann nicht mehr mitgemacht. Ich saß dann mit bei meinen Eltern…«

»Und?«, half Dr. Cater ein wenig nach, da er aus der Tonlage schloss, dass der Satz eigentlich noch weiter ging.

»Und ich erinnere mich irgendwie an eine bedrohliche Pflanze?« Alice wusste nicht genau woher diese Erinnerung nun kam. Im Wohnzimmer hatten schon immer mehrere große Topfpflanzen gestanden. Die Botanik war immer so ein kleines Hobby ihrer Mutter gewesen. Aber warum sie sich von der Pflanze in ihrer Erinnerung bedroht fühlte, wusste sie auch nicht genau. Sie hatte ein ganzes schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte.

»Eine Pflanze? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Warum wirkte die Pflanze bedrohlich auf sie?» Dr. Cater hatte sich inzwischen einen Block geschnappt, der die ganze Zeit neben dem PC griffbereit gelegen hatte und hatte angefangen sich Notizen zu machen. Dies machte Alice ein wenig nervös, da es sich die Situation nun doch immer mehr wie eine Therapiesitzung anfühlte.

»Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. War vielleicht nur ein seltsamer Gedanke. Es kann nicht sonderlich wichtig sein, wenn ich mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnere.« Alice bemerkte, dass sie schon seit einer Weile mit ihrem Bein wippte. Eine Angewohnheit, die manchmal auftrat, wenn sie nervös war. Warum sie so nervös war, verstand sie auch nicht genau. Immerhin war doch alles in Ordnung mit ihr.

»Na gut.« Damit schien Dr. Cater erst einmal zufrieden und Alice atmete erleichtert auf. Nun konnte sie sich ein wenig entspannen. 

»Dann erzählen sie mir nun doch ein wenig von ihrem Umfeld. Wie kommen sie mit ihrer Familie zurecht? Wie sind ihre Freunde so? Wie läuft es in der Schule?«

Alice wusste nicht genau warum er das nun alles wissen wollte, aber die Fragen waren einfach genug, dass sie sie beantworten konnte, also fing sie an etwas detaillierter zu erzählen.

Ihr Leben war jetzt nicht unbedingt das Aufregendste. Mit ihren Eltern verstand sie sich eigentlich ganz normal. So wie sich Teenager eben mit ihren Eltern verstehen können. Mit ihrer älteren Schwester hatte sie sich immer besonders gut verstanden und wenn sie Probleme hatte, ging sie auch gerne zu ihr. Ihre jüngere Schwester war manchmal etwas nervig, aber jüngere Geschwister waren meistens nervig. Zumindest wenn sie den Aussagen einiger ihrer Freunde glaubte.

Ihre Freunde waren alle super. Sie erzählte Dr. Cater liebend gerne von jedem einzelnen und ihren Lieblingsaktivitäten als Gruppe. Auch ihre letzte Party ließ sie nicht aus und sie erzählte wie viel Spaß sie dabei gehabt hatte.

Als das Thema Schule zur Sprache kam, wurde sie etwas weniger erzählfreudig. Das war nie ein besonders gutes Thema. Es gab kein Fach, in dem sie besonders gut war oder das sie besonders mochte. Schule war halt einfach eine Pflicht für sie, die sie irgendwie durchstehen musste. 

Dr. Cater machte sich dabei die ganze Zeit Notizen und hörte geduldig zu. Alice hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er ihr auch zuhören wollte. Das machte sie etwas mutiger beim Erzählen.

»Gut. Unsere Zeit ist dann jetzt auch tatsächlich schon zu Ende. Es war doch alles gar nicht so schlimm und hat gar nicht so lange gedauert, oder?«, beendete Dr. Cater dann die Sitzung und klappte seinen Block zu.

»Nicht wirklich«, gab Alice zu und war wirklich etwas überrascht, dass das nun schon alles gewesen sein sollte. Es kam ihr weniger schlimm vor als wie sie es sich am Anfang vorgestellt hatte.

»In der nächsten Stunde übermorgen schauen wir mal ein bisschen näher auf das Ereignis weshalb sie hier sind. Ansonsten gehen sie morgen früh normal zur Gruppentherapie. Nachmittags werden dann die Freizeiträume alle geöffnet, da können sie alles mitmachen was sie möchten. Ich sehe im Moment keinen Grund sie irgendwie einschränken zu müssen.«

Alice war wirklich positiv überrascht. Für sie schien es so als ob er wirklich nicht glaubte, dass sie verrückt war. Wenn es so weiter ging, war sie vielleicht ganz schnell wieder draußen.

»Ähm, OK? Dann darf ich jetzt gehen?«

»Aber natürlich. Haben sie noch einen schönen restlichen Tag und wir sehen uns dann wieder übermorgen.« Dr. Cater reichte ihr die Hand und nach einem kurzen Händeschütteln war sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen wieder runter zu den Anderen.


	10. Erstes Vertrauen

Das Fragespiel ging noch ein wenig weiter mit harmlosen Fragen bis Denny mit dem Spiel die Geduld verlor und die Karten dort versteckte wo Charlène nicht herankam, oben auf dem Schrank. 

Dann war es Zeit zum Mittagessen. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung bekam Alice eine undefinierte Masse auf ihren Teller geknallt. Genauso sah auch das Essen in Filmen aus, wenn es um Gefangene im Gefängnis geht. Leider schmeckte es auch genauso wie es aussah, so dass sie nur ein paar Bisse zu sich nahm und den Rest wieder weglegte. Sie musste sich wohl beim Abendbrot etwas mehr nehmen und satt zu werden.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, wollten sie die anderen eigentlich noch etwas mehr herum führen damit sie sich besser merken konnte wo sie langgehen musste und nicht immer einen Führer brauchte, aber sie wurden direkt hinter der Tür von Mr. White abgefangen, der sich mit ernstem Blick an Alice Wand.

»Miss Liddle? Es wird Zeit für ihre erste Therapiestunde. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.«

Diese plötzliche Aufforderung brachte sie doch ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Natürlich war es nur logisch, dass sie nun irgendwann ihre erste Stunde bei ihrem privaten Seelenklempner haben würde. Das hatte man ihr am Anfang ja bereits schon gesagt. Eine Gruppenstunde hatte sie ja bereits hinter sich. Dort hatte sie aber nicht aktiv mitmachen müssen. Bei der jetzt anstehenden Stunde gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Über irgendetwas würde sie mit ihm reden müssen und dies kam viel zu früh. Sie hatte sich noch nicht richtig darauf vorbereiten können.

»Ähm…« Alice versuchte verzweifelt in ihrem Kopf irgendeine Ausrede zu finden, aber auch gar nichts klang irgendwie plausibel in ihrem Kopf.

»Dann müssen wir den Rundgang wohl verschieben. Viel Glück«, wünschte Denny ihr und lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu. Für ihn schien das ganze keine große Sache zu sein. Aber er hatte ja auch schon viele Stunden hinter sich.

»Oh, oh, Mr. White! Zu wem kommt Alice denn?«, fragte Charlène neugierig nach und wedelte aufgeregt leicht mit den Armen.

»Zu Dr. Cater«, fiel die kurze Antwort des blonden Mannes aus und dann drehte er sich auch schon um und setzte sich in Bewegung, so dass Alice wohl oder übel auch mitlaufen musste.

Ihren ängstlichen Blick musste Charlène bemerkt haben, denn sie rief ihr noch beruhigend hinterher. »Keine Sorge Alice! Dr. Cater ist so ziemlich der beste der Ärzte hier. Er ist super nett!« Das beruhigte sie zumindest ein bisschen, aber ihre Angst blieb. Immerhin lag es wahrscheinlich an genau diesem Arzt wie lange sie hier drinnen bleiben musste.

Mr. White führte sie durch ein paar Gänge und schnell war sie sich sicher, dass sie nach der Stunde garantiert nicht mehr allein wieder zurückfinden würde. Hier gab es definitiv zu viele Türen. 

Etwas überrascht war sie auch als es sogar ein Stockwerk höher ging. Hier war sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht gewesen. Alle Räume für die Patienten hatten sich im unteren Stockwerk befunden. 

Im Grunde genommen sah der Gang hier aber auch nicht anders aus als die von unten. Jedoch waren die Türen etwas anders. Hier befand sich kein Schlitz zum hineinsehen und sie sahen auch leichter aus als die schweren Türen zu den Zimmern der Patienten.

Während sie so an den einzelnen Türen vorbei gingen, konnte Alice hier und da ein paar Schilder neben den Türen lesen. Kunstraum, Musikraum, Krankenstation, Sportgeräte, Yogaraum, Therapeut Mr. Bird, Pfleger Zimmer und zum Schluss Psychologe Dr. Cater. Mit Sicherheit konnte Alice nun sagen, dass sich im ersten Stockwerk alle Räume fürs Personal und Freizeitgestaltungsräume befanden. Natürlich bis auf den Aufenthaltsraum. 

Mr. White klopfte an die Tür und nach einem dumpfen »Herein!« öffnete er die Tür und trat einen Schritt herein. Noch konnte Alice deshalb nicht viel sehen, da ihr die Sicht von Mr. Whites Körper verdeckt wurde.

»Ich bringe dir deinen nächsten Termin, Jonathan.«

»Wunderbar. Danke schön. Lass sie ruhig herein.« 

Mr. White trat einen Schritt beiseite, ließ Alice eintreten und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden, so dass Alice mit ihrem Seelenklempner ganz allein war.

Der Raum war wirklich nett eingerichtet. Das musste Alice zugeben. Sie kam sich fast wie in einem urigen Wohnzimmer vor mit viel dunkler Holzverkleidung und sogar einer alten Standuhr, die ihr sofort ins Auge fiel.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch und an diesem saß, wie Alice vermutete, ihr Psychologe Dr. Cater, immerhin befand sich niemand anderes im Raum.

Alice wusste nicht genau was sie von dem Mann halten sollte. Die eine Hälfte ihres Gehirns wollte ihn allein dadurch schon verurteilen, dass er Psychologe war und versuchen wollte sie zu therapieren, wenn sie es offensichtlich nicht brauchte. Die andere Seite ihres Gehirns erinnerte sie daran, dass Charlène gesagt hatte, dass er wirklich gut war und sollte das tatsächlich so sein, sollte er erkennen, dass sie nicht hierhergehörte und war somit ihr einziger Weg raus aus diesem Irrenhaus. 

Außerdem sah der Mann auch nicht gerade unprofessionell aus mit seinem weißen Hemd und der gestreiften Weste, was Charlènes Aussage noch unterstützte. Außerdem trug er noch eine kleine, runde Brille auf der Nase über die er sie hinweg ansah, was Alice vermuten ließ, dass sie nur fürs Lesen da war.

Das Einzige, was nicht ins Bild passte, waren diese weißen Haarsträhnen, die ihm seitlich als eine Art Pony ins Gesicht fielen. Sie bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem sonst schwarzen kinnlangen Haar und waren eindeutig gefärbt. Vielleicht war es ein Versuch cool in den Augen der jugendlichen Patienten hier zu sein? Alice konnte so etwas nicht ausstehen. So ein Versuch war zum Scheitern verurteilt und passte nicht zu einem Mann der mindestens in seinen Dreißigern sein musste. Sie hoffte er beließ es bei den Haaren und ließ es nicht auch noch in sein Verhalten mit hineinfließen. Die Haare könnte sie ertragen. Alles andere nicht.

»Guten Tag, Miss Liddle. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Doktor Jonathan Cater.« Dr. Cater stand von seinem Stuhl auf und reichte Alice die Hand zur Begrüßung, die Alice erleichtert annahm. Zu ihrem Glück redete er normal. 

»Setzen Sie sich doch!« Er deutete auf den leeren Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches und Alice schaute sich verwirrt um bis ihr Auge auf ein Sofa und einen Sessel in einer Ecke fielen.

»Muss man sich beim Psychologen nicht normalerweise hinlegen, wenn man über seine Sorgen spricht?« Alice hatte keine praktischen Erfahrungen mit so etwas, aber wenn Hollywood richtig recherchierte dann war das die normale Prozedur. 

Dr. Caters Augen huschten auch kurz zum Sofa hinüber und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben. 

»Wenn sie möchten, können wir das gerne machen. Aber nicht jeder fühlt sich damit wohl, besonders am Anfang nicht. Ich dachte wir reden am Anfang erst einmal normal miteinander. Immerhin haben wir Zeit und ich nehme mir in der ersten Stunde grundsätzlich erst einmal Zeit neue Patienten kennen zu lernen. Immerhin habe ich nur Berichte von anderen Leuten über sie bekommen und es ist nur fair, wenn auch sie mir erzählen, was alles passiert ist.«

Das hörte sich in Alice Ohren gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Er war bis jetzt der erste, der sie ruhig anhören wollte. Weder ihre Familie noch die anderen Angestellten in diesem Irrenhaus hatten das getan. Charlène hatte vielleicht wirklich Recht gehabt als sie ihn als gut bezeichnet hatte. Also setzte Alice sich auf den Stuhl.

»Gut. Dann fangen wir doch erst einmal mit ein paar formellen Daten an, damit ich meine Daten vervollständigen kann.« Während Dr. Cater dies sagte, drehte er sich zu seinem Computerbildschirm zu und schien eine bestimmte Datei zu öffnen. Leider konnte Alice nicht genau sehen was er tat. 

»Da haben wir es. Also ihr Name ist Alice Pleasance Liddle. Sie sind sechszehn Jahre alt und wurden geboren am neunten April. Gewohnt haben sie bei ihren Eltern in Oxford und sie gingen noch zur Schule. So weit richtig?«

Alice nickte und ließ sich etwas in den Stuhl zurücksinken. Das Wort Schule ließ sie sofort an ihre Freunde aus ihrer Klasse denken. Was würden diese wohl von ihr denken, wenn sie erfuhren, wo sie sich nun aufhielt? Wer wollte denn schon mit jemandem befreundet sein, der in der Irrenanstalt eingesessen hatte? Sie hatte ja nicht Mal die Chance ihnen das zu erklären, sondern sie würden es nur von ihren Eltern erfahren, die sowieso dachten sie hätte einen Knall.

»Der Grund warum sie eingeliefert wurden, soll sein, dass sie auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Schwester ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten sind und seltsame Dinge gesagt haben«, fuhr Dr. Cater dann weiter fort, wurde aber sofort von Alice unterbrochen.

»Das habe ich doch aber gar nicht! Ich weiß absolut gar nichts davon. Ich weiß nicht mal wie sie auf so etwas kommen.«

»Hm…« Dr. Cater tippte etwas auf seinem Computer ein und wandte sich dann wieder Alice. 

»Ich habe mir vermerkt, dass sie davon nichts wissen. Wieso fangen wir nicht genau da an und sie erzählen mir, an was sie sich noch von dem Tag der Geburtstagsfeier erinnern können.« Er griff kurz unter seinen Schreibtisch und holte einen Block und Stift zum Vorschein um sich Notizen zur Unterhalten zu machen.

Alice schien es als ob der erste Mensch war, der wirklich ihre Version der Geschichte hören wollte und das erleichterte sie zutiefst. Vielleicht war alles ja doch nur ein Missverständnis und dieser Herr konnte ihr helfen hier so schnell wie möglich heraus zu kommen, also fing sie an zu erzählen.

»Eigentlich war der Tag ganz normal, wenn man mal von der Party am Nachmittag absieht. Ich bin normal aufgestanden, wir haben gefrühstückt und dann hat meine Schwester ihre Geschenke von uns aufgemacht. Wir saßen alle noch ein bisschen zusammen bis meine Mutter dann angefangen hatte das Mittagessen zu zubereiten. Dabei habe ich ihr dann geholfen. Danach haben wir alles für die Party vorbereitet dann kamen die Gäste und dann…«

Für einen Moment stockte ich. Wo ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war ich mir eigentlich gar nicht mehr so genau sicher was passiert war. Es war ja nun auch schon zwei Tage her und da konnte die Erinnerung schon mal ein wenig verblassen, oder nicht?

»Und dann? Reden sie ruhig weiter«, bestärkte mich der Arzt weiter zu reden. Ich versuchte so sicher wie möglich zu klingen, aber erwischte mich dabei wie meine Stimme ein wenig einknickte.

»Dann kamen die Gäste, die ganzen Freunde meiner Schwester, die neuen Geschenke wurden ausgepackt… und dann wurde Kuchen gegessen?«

»Das hört sich mehr nach einer Frage an. Sind sie sich nicht sicher?« 

»Doch ich bin mir sicher!« Automatisch wurde ich etwas aggressiver in meiner Stimmlage, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste warum.

»Danach hat meine Schwester mit ihren Freunden gespielt. Da habe ich dann nicht mehr mitgemacht. Ich saß dann mit bei meinen Eltern…«

»Und?«, half Dr. Cater ein wenig nach, da er aus der Tonlage schloss, dass der Satz eigentlich noch weiterging.

»Und ich erinnere mich irgendwie an eine bedrohliche Pflanze?« Alice wusste nicht genau woher diese Erinnerung nun kam. Im Wohnzimmer hatten schon immer mehrere große Topfpflanzen gestanden. Die Botanik war immer so ein kleines Hobby ihrer Mutter gewesen. Aber warum sie sich von der Pflanze in ihrer Erinnerung bedroht fühlte, wusste sie auch nicht genau. Sie hatte ein ganzes schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte.

»Eine Pflanze? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Warum wirkte die Pflanze bedrohlich auf sie?» Dr. Cater hatte sich inzwischen einen Block geschnappt, der die ganze Zeit neben dem PC griffbereit gelegen hatte und hatte angefangen sich Notizen zu machen. Dies machte Alice ein wenig nervös, da es sich die Situation nun doch immer mehr wie eine Therapiesitzung anfühlte.

»Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. War vielleicht nur ein seltsamer Gedanke. Es kann nicht sonderlich wichtig sein, wenn ich mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnere.« Alice bemerkte, dass sie schon seit einer Weile mit ihrem Bein wippte. Eine Angewohnheit, die manchmal auftrat, wenn sie nervös war. Warum sie so nervös war, verstand sie auch nicht genau. Immerhin war doch alles in Ordnung mit ihr.

»Na gut.« Damit schien Dr. Cater erst einmal zufrieden und Alice atmete erleichtert auf. Nun konnte sie sich ein wenig entspannen. 

»Dann erzählen sie mir nun doch ein wenig von ihrem Umfeld. Wie kommen sie mit ihrer Familie zurecht? Wie sind ihre Freunde so? Wie läuft es in der Schule?«

Alice wusste nicht genau warum er das nun alles wissen wollte, aber die Fragen waren einfach genug, dass sie sie beantworten konnte, also fing sie an etwas detaillierter zu erzählen.

Ihr Leben war jetzt nicht unbedingt das Aufregendste. Mit ihren Eltern verstand sie sich eigentlich ganz normal. So wie sich Teenager eben mit ihren Eltern verstehen können. Mit ihrer älteren Schwester hatte sie sich immer besonders gut verstanden und wenn sie Probleme hatte, ging sie auch gerne zu ihr. Ihre jüngere Schwester war manchmal etwas nervig, aber jüngere Geschwister waren meistens nervig. Zumindest wenn sie den Aussagen einiger ihrer Freunde glaubte.

Ihre Freunde waren alle super. Sie erzählte Dr. Cater liebend gerne von jedem einzelnen und ihren Lieblingsaktivitäten als Gruppe. Auch ihre letzte Party ließ sie nicht aus und sie erzählte wie viel Spaß sie dabeigehabt hatte.

Als das Thema Schule zur Sprache kam, wurde sie etwas weniger erzählfreudig. Das war nie ein besonders gutes Thema. Es gab kein Fach, in dem sie besonders gut war oder dass sie besonders mochte. Schule war halt einfach eine Pflicht für sie, die sie irgendwie durchstehen musste. 

Dr. Cater machte sich dabei die ganze Zeit Notizen und hörte geduldig zu. Alice hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er ihr auch zuhören wollte. Das machte sie etwas mutiger beim Erzählen.

»Gut. Unsere Zeit ist dann jetzt auch tatsächlich schon zu Ende. Es war doch alles gar nicht so schlimm und hat gar nicht so lange gedauert, oder?«, beendete Dr. Cater dann die Sitzung und klappte seinen Block zu.

»Nicht wirklich«, gab Alice zu und war wirklich etwas überrascht, dass das nun schon alles gewesen sein sollte. Es kam ihr weniger schlimm vor als wie sie es sich am Anfang vorgestellt hatte.

»In der nächsten Stunde übermorgen schauen wir mal ein bisschen näher auf das Ereignis weshalb sie hier sind. Ansonsten gehen sie morgen früh normal zur Gruppentherapie. Nachmittags werden dann die Freizeiträume alle geöffnet, da können sie alles mitmachen was sie möchten. Ich sehe im Moment keinen Grund sie irgendwie einschränken zu müssen.«

Alice war wirklich positiv überrascht. Für sie schien es so als ob er wirklich nicht glaubte, dass sie verrückt war. Wenn es so weiterging, war sie vielleicht ganz schnell wieder draußen.

»Ähm, OK? Dann darf ich jetzt gehen?«

»Aber natürlich. Haben sie noch einen schönen restlichen Tag und wir sehen uns dann wieder übermorgen.« Dr. Cater reichte ihr die Hand und nach einem kurzen Händeschütteln war sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen wieder runter zu den Anderen.


	11. Gruppentherapie, schon wieder!

Am nächsten Morgen ging es für Alice wieder zurück zur Gruppentherapie. 

Langsam hatte sie sich schon ein wenig daran gewöhnt mit ihren neuen Freunden ab zu hängen. Sie sah sie nun auch wirklich als Freunde an. Alles war vorher so seltsam gewesen, aber Charlène war ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und die anderen waren auch cool.

Die Aussicht auf die Gruppentherapie brachte ihr allerdings ein wenig schlechte Laune. Es war nicht übermäßig schlimm beim letzten Mal gewesen, aber auch nicht richtig gut. Der Besuch bei Dr. Cater hatte ihr allerdings ein wenig Mut gemacht und sie hoffte, dass wenn sie sich auch hier gut anstellte, es ihre Chancen erhöhte hier wieder heraus zu kommen. Sie musste sich nur normal genug verhalten.

»Also gut«, fing Mr. Bird nachdem sich alle Patienten gesetzt hatten. »Wir werden heute noch ein paar mehr Übungen zum Thema Vertrauen machen.«

Direkt nach diesen Satz erntete er von Einige genervte Kommentare und Gestöhne. Abwehrend hob er sofort die Hände und schaute alle mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß. Diese Übungen quellen einigen von euch schon aus den Ohren raus. Aber denkt daran, dass wir auch jemand Neues unter uns haben und es schadet keinem von euch diese Übungen immer mal wieder auf zu frischen. Vertrauen ist etwas sehr Wichtiges und es ist besonders wichtig für eure Heilung. Das braucht jeder von euch.«

Alice dachte über diese Worte nach. Sie wusste nicht genau ob sie überhaupt irgendjemandem hier richtig vertraute. Ihre neuen Freunde kannte sie immerhin kaum auch wenn alle bis jetzt sehr nett gewesen sind. Sie wollte gerne Dr. Cater vertrauen, denn er war ihr einziger Weg hier raus, aber sie hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er ihr auch noch Böses wollen könnte.

»Wir machen heute mal wieder die Stab-Übung in zwei großen Gruppen.« Mr. Bird holte aus einer Kiste in der Ecke des Raumes zwei Stäbe, die aussahen wie alte abgenutzte Gardinenstäbe. Irgendwie konnte Alice sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, was sie nun damit anstellen sollten. 

Mit zwei gerade ausgestreckten Armen teilte der Therapeut die Runde schnell in zwei Gruppen Die Linke bekam den roten Stab und die Rechte bekam den blauen. Alice befand sich in der rechten Gruppe und war froh, dass so eine einfache Aufteilung gewählt wurde. Da sie wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammengesessen hatte, war sie zumindest mit diesen in einer Gruppe. 

»Also für alle, die es noch nicht wissen oder schon wieder vergessen haben wie diese Übung funktioniert, hier einmal eure Aufgabe. Ihr stellt euch in zwei Reihen gegenüber auf. Einen Zeigefinger haltet ihr bitte ausgestreckt. Auf eure Zeigefinger legt ihr dann den Stab. Zusammen transportiert ihr den Stab dann bitte zu den Gläsern, die ich gleich aufbaue und legt ihn dann dort drauf. Der Stab darf nicht runterfallen oder mit irgendetwas anderem angefasst werden als mit euren Zeigefingern. Ansonsten müsst ihr wieder zurückgehen und von vorne anfangen.«

Alice wusste nicht wirklich was diese Aufgabe sollte, gesellte sich aber mit ihrer Gruppe in die rechte Hälfte des Raums und wartete dort bis Mr. Bird die beiden Gläser für sie auf jeweils einen Stuhl platziert hatte. 

Sie fand diese Aufgabe irgendwie albern und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male ob die Gruppentherapie so etwas wie eine Kindergartengruppe war. 

Ihre Gruppe fing automatisch an sich in zwei Reihen auf zu stellen und Alice nahm wohl oder übel den Platz ein, der am Ende übrig blieb gegenüber von Danny und neben Charlène. 

»Gibt es eigentlich immer solche Aufgaben bei der Therapie?«, fragte sie in einem eindeutig genervten Ton.

»Solche Aufgaben?«, fragte Danny nach, da er sich nicht sicher war was sie genau meinte.

»Na solche Aufgaben wie…« Bevor sie weiter sprach schaute sie sich noch einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Mr. Bird nicht in Hörweite war. Zu ihrem Glück stellte dieser gerade die Gläser für die zweite Gruppe zu Recht in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes.

»Wie in einer Kindergartengruppe oder im Sportunterricht von Grundschülern.« Ihr Kommentar war für Charlène anscheinend so witzig, dass sie direkt ein wenig los prustete. Alice hingegen fand das gar nicht lustig. Auch Danny konnte sich zumindest ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er antwortet.

»Ja wir kommen uns hier öfter wie in einer Spielrunde vor. Versuch dir einfach nichts dabei zu denken. Irgendwann stellst du fest das es gar nicht so übel ist.«

»Glaub mir, Alice! Es macht echt Spaß! Auch wenn es dir wie eine Kindergartengruppe vorkommt. Ich meine wer würde schon nicht gerne mal alles Normale über Bord werfen und mal wieder Kind sein wollen. Du kannst hier richtig Spaß haben, wenn du es nur zulässt.« Charlène Worten Glauben zu schenken war schwierig, aber sie wollte es zumindest versuchen. Immerhin kam sie hier sowieso nicht weg und würde sonst noch vor Langweile sterben.

Also streckte sie als letzte ihren Zeigefinger aus und da Danny und sie ganz hinten das Schlusslicht bildeten, nahm dieser die alte Gardinenstange und legte sie auf die Finger.   
Die Aufgabe stellte sich schwieriger als Alice zuerst gedacht hatte. Sie bewegten sich nur langsam, Schritt für Schritt, vorwärts, wobei die Vordersten die Geschwindigkeit angaben. Die Stange war auch wackeliger als sie gedacht hatte. Bei jeder Bewegung rollte sie immer ein bisschen hin und her und ein paar Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie beinahe runterfiel. Aber sie schafften es heil und sicher zu den Gläsern. 

Den Stab dann aber auch noch auf die Gläser zu bekommen war noch schwieriger als das hintragen. Alle waren super vorsichtig und langsam um den Stab ja nicht ins Rollen zu bekommen. Wie durch ein Wunder schafften sie es auch, dass der Stab brav liegen blieb und nicht gleich wieder herunterrollte.

Das löste gleich ein wenig Jubel bei ihren Teammitgliedern aus auch wenn Alice nicht verstand was daran jetzt so toll war. Sie konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich auch bei ihr ein wenig das Erfolgsgefühl im Inneren breitmachte.

»Das haben wir noch nie beim ersten Versuch hingekriegt«, meinte Danny dann stolz. 

»Noch nie?« Das konnte Alice sich schwer vorstellen. So schwierig war die Aufgabe nun doch nicht gewesen. Wenn Grundschüler so etwas bereits hinbekamen.

»Das Tragen ist nie ein Problem, aber aufs Glas legen ist immer ein Problem. Meist rollt der blöde Stab wieder runter. Manchmal auch weil uns ein gewisser jemand wieder einschläft.« Den letzten Teil ihrer Antwort flüsterte Charlène ein wenig, allerdings so auffällig und noch so laut, dass die offensichtlich angesprochene Hazel durchaus alles mitbekam. 

»Ich bin noch nie bei einer Aufgabe eingeschlafen«, verteidigte sie sich prompt und wirkte ein wenig beleidigt.

»Stimmt. Aber eingenickt schon.« Dieser Kommentar stimmte Hazel noch ein wenig grimmiger und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Charlène war jetzt ein wenig unsensibel gewesen.

»Nicht sauer sein! Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht böse meine. Wir haben alle unsere Probleme, die stören. Deswegen haben wir dich trotzdem alle noch super Doll lieb.« Sie umarmte Hazel sofort stürmisch und wie immer hatte ihr Lächeln eine ansteckende Wirkung, sodass auch Hazel schnell wieder am Lächeln war.

Alice stellte sich Hazels Problem ziemlich problematisch vor. Immer und überall beinahe einschlafen zu müssen, musste nervig sein. Sie bekam ja fast nichts von ihrem Leben mit. Aber in wie fern das ein psychologisches Problem war konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Für sie hörte sich das eher so an als ob sie gute Medikamente bräuchte, die sie aufputschen.  
»Beim ersten Versuch gleich geschafft? Super gemacht alle miteinander!«, lobte sie Mr. Bird als er zu ihnen rüberkam. 

Alice konnte hinter ihm gerade erkennen, wie die andere Gruppe gerade frustriert wieder zum Startpunkt zurückging um wieder von vorne an zu fangen. Ganz so einfach war es wohl tatsächlich nicht. 

»Vielleicht ist unsere neue ja ein Glücksbringer. Was meinst du Alice?« Mr. Bird lächelte sie freundlich an. Bis jetzt hatte Alice ihn eher als nervig empfunden, weil er solche seltsamen Aufgaben mit ihnen machte, aber eigentlich wirkte er doch ganz freundlich auf sie. 

»Das glaube ich weniger. Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass alle anderen diese Aufgabe schon so oft gemacht haben, dass sie inzwischen so gut darin sind. Ich bin nur mitgelaufen.« 

»Das ist wohl wahrscheinlicher. Teamwork ist sehr wichtig und deshalb mache ich auch so viele Aufgaben mit euch. Ihr sollt euch untereinander vertrauen und euch auch so gegenseitig helfen mit euren Krankheiten um zu gehen. Bei dieser Aufgabe passiert es außerdem schnell, dass man sich streitet, wenn es nicht klappt wie es sollte. Damit richtig um zu gehen ist auch wichtig.«

Bei dem Wort Krankheit zog sich in Alices Magen alles zusammen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht als Verrückte oder Kranke gelten. Immerhin war sie zu Unrecht hier. Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht vor allen anderen mit dem Therapeuten anfangen darüber zu diskutieren. Sie hoffte nur, dass in ihren zukünftigen Sitzungen mit Mr. Carter einfach festgestellt werden würde, dass sie eben kern gesund war und sie schnell wieder nach Hause konnte. Solange würde sie diese Gruppentherapien einfach über sich ergehen lassen.

Der Rest der Stunde bestand aus ähnlichen solcher Übungen, die Alice teilweise sehr albern vorkamen, aber wie Charlène es gesagt hatte auch irgendwo ein wenig Spaß machten.   
Eine der Übungen beinhaltete Papierstücke unter ihren Füßen, mit denen sie als Gruppe zur anderen Seite des Raumes rüber mussten ohne den Kontakt zueinander zu verlieren. Mr. Bird meinte sie müsse hierbei nicht mitmachen, wenn ihr nicht wohl dabei wäre so engen Körperkontakt zu den anderen zu haben, aber damit hatte sie nicht wirklich ein Problem also machte sie mit. Sie wollte ja nicht als einzige nur zu gucken. Die Übung erinnerte sie an Kindergeburtstage, an denen sie etwas Ähnliches gespielt hatten, und irgendwie hatte sie ähnlich Freude daran wie damals.

Die nächste Übung bestand darin mit einem Seil ein Viereck zu legen und sich als kleine Gruppe dort hinein zu stellen. Sie versuchten dann das Viereck immer kleiner zu machen ohne, dass einer aus dem Kreis heraustritt. Die Gruppe, die am Ende des kleinesten Kreis hat und mindestens 5 Sekunden alle darinstehen konnten hatte gewonnen. Alice Gruppe gewann nicht, aber es war trotzdem irgendwie lustig.

Bei der letzten Aufgabe wurden sie wieder in kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt. Sie mussten sich alle dicht beieinander stellen und Mr. Bird schlang dann ein Seil um sie. Dann mussten sie genauso einmal durch die Gänge des Hauses laufen ohne, dass das Seil dabei herunterlief. Diese Aufgabe machte Alice wohl am meisten Spaß. Sie fand es irgendwie witzig sich Stück für Stück mit Charlène und Hazel vor zu arbeiten und am Ende wieder erfolgreich an zu kommen. 

Keiner ihrer Freunde zu Hause würde solchen Kram freiwillig machen und wenn sie sie so wehen könnten würde sie sie bestimmt hinter ihrem Rücken darüber ablästern. Aber da keiner hier war, der sie dafür verurteilte, ließ Alice ein wenig locker und den Spaß zu.


	12. Kreativität

Der Nachmittag war reserviert für den Kunstraum. Sofort als die Gruppe den Raum betreten hatte, liefen alle los und suchten sich ihre noch nicht fertig gestellten Werke um daran weiter zu arbeiten. Nur Alice stand etwas unentschlossen im Raum herum.

Bis jetzt hatte sie mit Kunst nicht wirklich etwas am Hut gehabt. Auch den Unterricht hatte sie nie besonders gerne gemocht und die ganzen Werke, die man einreichen musste, wenn man noch klein war, würde sie eher als Geschmiere bezeichnen anstatt Kunst.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fuhr erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr stand ein junger Mann in einer Pflegeruniform. Es war keiner der beiden Tweedles, die sie bis jetzt als einzige Pfleger zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dieser Mann hatte dunkelbraune, eigentlich fast schwarze, Haare mit einem leicht zur Seite gekämmten Pony, sehr buschigen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Bartansatz am Kinn. Irgendwie erinnerte dieser Mann sie an ihren Mathelehrer aus dem vorherigen Jahrgang, in den sie sich leicht verknallt hatte.

»Na weist du nicht was du machen sollst?«, fragte er freundlich nach und lächelte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Jetzt erinnerte er sie noch mehr an ihren damaligen Lehrer.

»Nicht wirklich.«

Hinter dem Pfleger kam nun noch jemand anderes zum Vorschein. Es war Declan. Der Junge schien schon bessere Tage gesehen zu haben. Unter seinen Augen prangten dicke Ringe, die auf eine schlaflose Nacht hinwiesen.

»Hey Declan. Geht es dir wieder besser?«, fragte Alice vorsichtig nach. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder in irgendein Fettnäpfchen treten, aber die Neugier und Sorge waren zu groß um ihn einfach so zu ignorieren.

»Geht schon wieder. Es wird langsam wieder besser, denke ich.« Declan klang nicht unbedingt sicher in seiner Aussage, aber zumindest zitterte er nicht mehr wie Alice ihn zuletzt bei der Gruppentherapie gesehen hatte. Sie sah da als Fortschritt.

»Sag Bescheid, wenn es wieder schlimmer wird, okay?« Die Stimme des Pflegers klang besorgt und er legte dem Jungen als Geste noch die Hand auf den Rücken.  
Declan nickte und ging dann zur Ecke mit den Skulpturen um wohl an seiner eigenen Figur weiter zu basteln.

»Gut. Dann kümmern wir uns jetzt mal um dich.« Der Pfleger wand seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun Alice zu, da sein anderer Schützling nun versorgt war.

»Mein Name ist übrigens Mr. Griffin. Wie du bestimmt gemerkt hast bin ich hier Pfleger. Ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich offensichtlich. Normalerweise bin ich nicht viel auf deiner Station, aber ich bin grundsätzlich für die Überwachung des Kunstraumes zuständig. Also sehen wir uns zumindest manchmal. Dein Name ist Alice, richtig?«

Alice nickte. Natürlich kannten die Angestellten alle ihren Namen schon irgendwie vorher, aber es war schon ein bisschen nervig.

»Hast du schon eine Idee, was du gerne machen möchtest?«

Alice schaute ein bisschen durch den Raum. Sie sah viele Zeichenblöcke, Leinwände, Skulpturen, Mosaike und Collagen. Es gab eine Menge Auswahl, aber von all dem hatte sie nicht wirklich eine große Ahnung.

»Keine Ahnung. Ich habe es nicht so mit Kunst.«

»Das ist doch kein Problem. Du brauchst hier keinen Picasso malen. Es soll einfach nur Spaß machen. Keiner benotet dein Werk hier. Wenn du willst, kannst du das fertige Werk sogar später mit in dein Zimmer nehmen zur Dekoration.«

Das langweilige Zimmer auf zu hübschen, in dem sie nun hausen musste, klang in ihren Ohren ganz gut. Wenn sie da schon bleiben musste, konnte es wenigstens mehr nach ihr selbst aussehen. Genau in dem Moment fiel ihr doch etwas ein, das zumindest ein wenig nach Kunst klang.

»Ich mache zu Hause manchmal, wenn Langeweile habe manchmal so Doodles mit Buntstiften. Zählt das auch als Kunst?«

»Doodles? Ich denke schon. Blöcke haben wir genug und Stifte auch. Meinst du sowas wie kleine Männchen und so was?«

»Nein. Ich meine so ineinander verschlungene Formen, die sich dann auch ein wenig überlappen, so dass man am Ende ein komplett ausgefülltes Blatt hat.« 

Wenn keiner ihrer Freunde für sie Zeit hatte und sie nicht gerade Lust hatte etwas mit ihrer Familie zu unternehmen, machte sie das ganz gerne in ihrem Zimmer allein zu cooler Musik. Sie hatte das nie wirklich als Kunst angesehen, weil sie doch eigentlich nur vor sich hin kritzelte. 

»Hört sich cool an. Blöcke liegen da hinten auf dem Tisch und jegliche Arten von Stifte findest du im Regal. Hab Spaß!«

Langsam ging Alice rüber zum Tisch in der linken Ecke, wo Denny schon dran saß und konzentriert auf einem Block zeichnete. Interessiert beugte sie sich etwas über den Tisch um etwas besser auf die Zeichnung sehen zu können.

»Was zeichnest du denn da?«

Denny hob lächelnd den Kopf und drehte ihr dann den Block zu ihr herum, so dass sie einen vollen Blick drauf werfen konnte.

»Es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber es gehört zu einer Reihe, die ich momentan entwerfe. Ich kann hier zwar keine Originale herstellen, aber zumindest die Vorlagen kann ich fertig stellen.«

Auf der Zeichnung war eine gesichtslose Person zu erkennen. Sie war aber auch nicht das wichtige daran, sondern im Vordergrund stand ganz das wunderschöne lange wallende Kleid, für das die Person nur als Model hinhielt.

»Das ist so wunderschön. Und alles was ich machen will sind Doodles. Da fühlt man sich aber wertlos.«

»Danke. Ich sitze schon lange daran.« Er drehte den Block wieder in seine Richtung um.

»Hey keiner ist hier ein richtiger Künstler. Ich habe mich zwischendurch auch einmal an einer Tonfigur versucht. Du willst gar nicht wissen wie die am Ende ausgesehen hatte, wie ein undefinierbarer Klumpen.«

Das brachte Alice doch ein wenig zum Lachen und sie fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser. 

»Naja man kann ja nicht in allem gut sein.«

»Eben.« 

Während Denny sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zuwendete, ging Alice hinüber zum Schrank und holte sich eine Packung mit Buntstiften heraus. Das war alles was sie benötigte und sie setzte sich zu Denny an den Tisch.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über die verschiedenen Farben in der Stiftepackung fahren, bis sie sich für einen dunklen Grünton entschieden hatte.

Ihren Block legte sie quer und begann in der linken unteren Ecke mit den ersten gewundenen Linien. Nach einer Weile fingen die Linien fast an wie Blumenranken aus zu sehen.

 

Die Ranke bewegte sich hin und her und schien ihr zu zuwinken.


	13. Doodlewelt

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr in der Doodlewelt gewesen. Es wunderte sie aber auch wirklich, dass es in diesem neuen Land auch eine solche Welt gab genau wie bei ihr zu Hause.

Hatte sie von hier aus vielleicht auch Zugriff auf ihre Doodlewelt zu Hause? Das wäre nur zu schön gewesen, aber sie bezweifelte es. Dies hier musste eine ganz neue Doodlewelt sein. Eine, die mit diesem neuen und seltsamen Land verbunden war.

Hoffentlich war diese Welt wenigstens freundlich und nicht so blutrünstig wie der Hase letztens.

Die grünen Ranken wurden inzwischen immer mehr und es hatte sich auch ein hellerer Grünton mit hineingemischt.

Lachend lief Alice zu den Ranken hinüber und begann auf sie klettern, während sie weiter nach oben wuchsen. Sie hatte schon lange keinen solchen Spaß mehr gehabt. Seit sie in dieses neue Land gekommen war, hatte sie sich nur noch gelangweilt und nichts getan. Das würde hiermit hoffentlich endlich aufhören.

Die Ranken änderten ständig ihre Richtung und Alice musste nun langsam aufpassen wohin sie ihren nächsten Schritt plante. Aber sie war inzwischen so gut geübt darin, dass ihr fast kein Fehltritt passierte. Und wenn sie doch tatsächlich mal daneben trat, hatte sie kein Problem damit sich an den oberen Ranken festzuhalten und wieder hoch zu ziehen. So lange wie sie schon in der Doodlewelt herum kletterte, hatte sie in all den Jahren viel Kraft gesammelt. Zu ihrem Glück hatte es sich aber nicht in den Armmuskeln gesammelt. Ein junges Mädchen mit starken Armmuskeln? Wie würde das denn aussehen!?

Als sie oben angekommen war, stieß sie an eine unsichtbare weiße Decke. Eigentlich bestand der Rest des Raumes einfach nur aus Weiß. Oben, unten, rechts und links. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wie dieser Raum zu Stande gekommen war und es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Hauptsache sie hatte ihren Spaß damit.

Da sie an der weißen Decke nicht weiter kam, schaute sie wieder nach unten. Die Ranken hatten sich inzwischen weiter ihren Weg erkämpft und hatten eine Art Halbmond gebildet.

Nun kam eine von Alices Lieblingsdingen. Sie drehte sich einmal komplett um, platzierte ihren Hintern an einer guten Stelle und ließ los. Lachend und johlend rutschte sie die Rankenform hinunter bis sie auf dem weißen unsichtbaren Boden landete. Das machte sie einfach nur zu gerne. Es wurde zwar schwieriger je dichter der Raum wurde, aber wenn sie die Chance hierzu hatte, nutzte sie diese auch.

Immer noch lachend legte sie sich hin und schaute nach oben. Die Ranken erkämpften sich inzwischen ihren Weg auf die Gegenüberliegende Seite bis sie wieder auf eine unsichtbare Wand stoßen würden und müssten dann weiter nach unten wandern.

 

Alice spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

»Alice? Alles in Ordnung?« Es war Mr. Griffin, der sie besorgt ansah.

»Ähm, ja. Ich glaube ich war ein bisschen in Gedanken.« Wenn sie genau überlegte wusste sie nicht mehr wirklich worüber sie genau nachgedacht hatte. Aber ihr Doodle war inzwischen schon gut fortgeschritten.

»Ein bisschen sehr würde ich sagen. Kunstraumzeit ist jetzt zu Ende. Deinen Blick kannst du hinten im Regal mit Namen hinterlassen. Dann kannst du nächstes Mal weitermachen.«

Jetzt wo sie sich umsah, merkte sie auch, dass alle anderen ihre Sachen bereits weggepackt hatten. Sie musste wohl wirklich sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein.

Schnell legte sie ihren Block neben den von Denny und kritzelte ihren Namen noch schnell darauf. 

Dann ging sie mit den Anderen aus dem Raum. Von ihren neuen Freunden schien sich keiner über ihre Verträumtheit zu wundern, aber sie merkte genau wie Mr. Griffin sie immer noch besorgt ansah.


	14. Therapiestunde Nr. 2

Der nächste Tag beinhaltete Alices nächste Therapiestunde bei Mr. Cater. Da die letzte Stunde so gut gelaufen war, setzte sie sich diesmal mit mehr Zuversicht vor ihn auf den Stuhl. 

Sie fand es aber schon fast schade, dass sie dadurch nun die morgendliche Gruppentherapie verpasste. Das letzte Mal hatte es ihr gut gefallen.

»Wie ich schon angekündigt habe, wollen wir uns heute noch einmal mit dem Ereignis beschäftigen, weshalb ihre Eltern sie hierhergeschickt haben. Das letzte Mal erwähnten sie eine Pflanze«, sagte Mr. Cater mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm einen Kugelschreiber in die Hand um sich auf seinem Block auf dem Schoß Notizen zu machen. 

Alice seufzte genervt und stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust auf dieses Thema.

»Können wir nicht über etwas anderes sprechen?«

»Das könnten wir, aber es würde uns nicht dabei helfen sie hier entlassen zu können. Dafür müssen wir uns genauer damit beschäftigen warum man sie hergeschickt hat.«

»Na gut«, grummelte Alice dann doch zustimmend und versuchte sich wieder an diesen Horrortag zu erinnern.

»Ich saß mit meinen Eltern im Wohnzimmern, da war irgendetwas mit einer Pflanze und …«

Jetzt wo Alice so darüber nachdachte, wusste sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht was danach passiert war. So überhaupt gar nicht! Das nächste was ihr wieder einfiel war, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett lag und ihre Zimmertür abgeschlossen war. Wie sie dahin gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr.

»Und?«, hakte Dr. Cater nach und war jetzt deutlich interessiert.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher?«, stellte Alice sich nun selbst ein wenig in Frage. »Ich weiß es irgendwie nicht mehr. Später war ich dann in meinem Zimmer.«

»Passiert ihnen das öfter? Dass sie Erinnerungslücken haben?«

»Ich denke nicht?«

Alice war sich auch hier nicht sicher. Sie hatte schließlich erst gemerkt, dass ihr Erinnerungen fehlten, nachdem sie jemand darauf hingewiesen hatte. Sie konnte also gar nicht genau sagen ob ihr nicht noch irgendwo anders Erinnerungen fehlten.

»Mr. Griffin hatte mich heute Morgen auch darauf hingewiesen, dass sie gestern im Kunstraum sehr abwesend wirkten. Es hat wohl sehr lange gedauert bis sie auf Zurufe reagiert haben. Sind sie öfter so in Gedanken?«

»Manchmal. Mama hat mich früher immer ihre kleine Träumerin genannt. Wenn ich mich auf etwas konzentriere, dann halt richtig und ich bemerke dann nicht immer alles.«

»Wissen sie denn was in der Zeit passiert ist, in der sie so vor sich her träumen?«

Alice versuchte sich genau daran zu erinnern, was passiert sein musste. Aber sie konnte sich nur an die Ranken in dem Bild erinnern. Nicht an das was um sie herum passiert war oder ob sie jemand angesprochen hatte. Das war mehr als bei der kompletten Erinnerungslücke, aber immer noch zu wenig.

»Ich habe gezeichnet.«

»Sie hören sich nicht sehr sicher an.«

Sie war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, aber schon wieder zugeben zu müssen, dass sie sich nicht richtig erinnern konnte, machte ihr Angst.

»Ich bin mir aber sicher. Was soll ich schon anderes gemacht haben, als zu zeichnen?«

»OK.«

Dr. Cater fuhr mit dem Stift über seinen Block und das machte Alice noch nervöser. Das Ganze ließ sie nun doch verrückt erscheinen. So würde sie hier nie herauskommen.

»Sie glauben mir nicht!« Sie stellte keine Frage. Es war eine Aussage und sie war beschuldigend.

»Doch ich glaube ihnen. Ich glaube ihnen, dass sie glauben, dass sie sich sicher sind.«

»Was soll das denn heißen?« 

Defensive kreuzte Alice die Arme vor der Brust und rückte ein wenig zurück auf ihrem Stuhl.

Sie hatte am Anfang so viel Hoffnung daraufgesetzt, dass dieser Mann sie wieder hier herausholen wollte. Er hatte als einziger Mensch vernünftig mit ihr geredet.

»Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein kann, sich einzugestehen, dass etwas mit sich nicht stimmt, aber sie müssen doch zugeben, dass es einige Ungereimtheiten in ihrer Sache gibt. Das muss ihnen doch auch seltsam vorkommen. Oder glauben sie, dass ihre Familie sie einfach so aus Lust und Laune hierhergeschickt hat?«

»Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!«

Alice wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken ob nicht tatsächlich etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Auch wenn sie es gar nicht hören wollte, hatte der Arzt Recht. Einige Sachen kamen ihr inzwischen seltsam vor. Sie hatte Erinnerungslücken, die ihr vorher nie aufgefallen waren und ihre Familie schien felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ausgerastet sei, genau in einer dieser Lücken. 

Auf Dr. Caters Frage hätte sie eindeutig mit Nein geantwortet, aber sie zog es vor lieber zu schweigen. Ihre Eltern hatten nicht wirklich einen Grund sich so etwas aus zu denken. Sie verstanden sich eigentlich ganz gut. Mit ihren Schwestern stritt sie sich zwar öfter, aber das war bei solchen im Teenageralter doch ganz normal. Deswegen hatten sie sich doch trotzdem lieb und sie würde ihnen auch nicht zutrauen irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben.

»Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es ohne feste Beweise schwer für sie wird. Deswegen hatte ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihren Eltern und sie haben mir etwas zur Verfügung gestellt«, sagte Dr. Cater während er seinen Computerbildschirm zu ihr hin drehte und nach einem Ordner öffnete der ihren Namen trug. Neben einer Datei, die Personaldaten hieß, gab es noch eine Videodatei mit dem Titel Geburtstagsparty.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Alice sichtlich nervös und rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ihr gefiel das alles irgendwie gar nicht.

»Das ist ein Video vom Geburtstag ihrer Schwester, welches einer der Gäste aufgenommen hat. Ihre Mutter war so nett es sich von der entsprechenden Person zu holen und mir zu zusenden. Es zeigt sehr gut was in ihrer Erinnerungslücke passiert ist.«

Am liebsten wäre Alice sofort aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum gerannt. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was sich auf diesem Video befand. Die Angst, das tatsächlich etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte und alle Anschuldigungen wahr waren, machte sich langsam in ihr breit.

Aber sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde wegzulaufen. Man würde sie hier schnell finden und wieder zurück in dieses Büro bringen. Es gab hier keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken.

Andererseits was das nun ihre Gelegenheit um heraus zu finden, was denn nun wirklich passiert war. Auch wenn sie Angst hatte, wollte sie wissen was mit ihr los war. Die Angst überwog aber diese Neugier aber ein wenig. Oder vielleicht auch sehr viel.

Sie krallte sich an den Seiten ihres Stuhles fest um am Ende nicht doch plötzlich auf zu springen und weg zu rennen. Schweiß hatte sich inzwischen auf ihrer Stirn gebildet.

Dr. Cater hatte ihre Reaktion genau beobachtet und erst als er sicher war, dass sie genug gewappnet war, machte er einen Doppelklick auf die Videodatei. 

Der Videoplayer öffnete sich und begann die Datei ab zu spielen.

Zuerst sah noch alles ganz normal aus. Die Kamera lag auf Alices kleiner Schwester Edith, die mit ihren Freunden zum momentanen Pop-Hit schlechthin eine kleine Choreographie aufführte. Sie war mit drei ihrer Freundinnen in einer kleinen Tanzgruppe und machte deshalb eine ganz gute Figur.

Nachdem der Song geendet hatte, schwang die Kamera kurz zum Beifall spendeten Publikum hinüber, welches allerdings nur aus ihren Eltern, ihrer großen Schwester Lorina und einer weiteren Mutter eines der Partygäste bestand. 

Sich selbst konnte Alice auch dort sitzen sehen, ganz am Rande des Sofas in die Ecke gepresst. Ihr Blick war aber nicht auf die eben dargebotenen Tanzkünste ihrer Schwester gerichtet und genauso wenig klatschte sie ihr Beifall zu, sondern ihr Blick war verträumt auf die Zimmerpflanze neben ihr gerichtet.

Alice hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Sie erinnerte sich nur an eine bedrohliche Pflanze. Damit konnte sie aber wohl kaum ihren langsam schon eingehenden Ficus meinen.

Die Kamera schwang wieder zurück zu den Mädchen, die sich noch dankend verbeugten vor ihrem kleinen Publikum und dann miteinander tuschelten und lachten. Über die Musik, die wieder erneut in ein neues Lied eingesetzt hatte, konnte man nicht genau verstehen was sie sagten, aber Alice vermutete, dass sie besprachen wie gut ihre eben dargebotene Vorstellung war. In Ediths Kopf drehte sich seit einem Jahr alles nur noch ums Tanzen. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Scheppern und alle auf dem Video drehten sich in Richtung Couch um. Auch die Kamera schwang kurz darauf in die Richtung, in die sich Alices Eltern und sie selbst befanden. 

Das Scheppern war von dem Blumentopf ausgelöst worden, der in viele Teile zerbrochen war. Alice stand genau davor und trat mit ihrem rechten Fuß immer wieder auf den armen Ficus, der hilflos ohne seinen Topf danebenlag. 

Im ersten Moment schienen alle anderen im Video wie eingefroren. Nur allein Alice trat weiter auf die Pflanze ein, weshalb sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass das Video nicht gestoppt wurde.

Dann setzte sich jedoch ihre Mutter in Bewegung, stand vom Sofa auf und trat näher an ihre Tochter heran.

»Alice, Liebes? Was ist denn los?«, hörte Alice sie sagen, aber ihr Ich auf dem Video schien sie nicht wahr zu nehmen.

Als nächstes trat ihr Vater an sie heran und unternahm eine mehr körperliche Herangehensweise, indem er sie am Arm packte und von der Pflanze wegzog. Das löste bei Alice aber nur weitere Gewalt aus und sie wehrte sich nun mit allem was sie hatte gegen den Griff ihres Vaters. 

Das Gerangel ging eine Weile so weiter bis die Aufnahme stoppte. Die Dame hinter der Kamera hatte wohl endlich begriffen, dass es keine gute Idee solch einen Moment weiter mit der Kamera fest zu halten.

Alice schaute starr auf den Computerbildschirm und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Nun hatte sie den Beweis, dass sie tatsächlich verrückt war.

Dr. Cater beobachtete ihr Gesicht aufmerksam.

»Daran erinnere ich mich nicht«, gab Alice kleinlaut von sich und wollte am liebsten in ihrem Stuhl versinken. Sie hatte so sehr darauf beharrt, dass alle anderen Unrecht mit ihren Anschuldigungen hatten und nun hatte sie selbst mit allem Unrecht gehabt.

»Wieso erinnere ich mich daran nicht?«

»Das könnte viele Möglichkeiten haben und hoffentlich finden wir die Antwort darauf auch bald gemeinsam heraus. Aber erst einmal möchte ich, dass sie wissen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist, dass das alles passiert ist. Sie haben Probleme, die sie nicht selbst kontrollieren können. Aber wir können daran arbeiten.»

Dr. Cater blickte sie sanft und verständnisvoll an. Von ihm ging etwas Warmes und Verständnisvolles aus. Nun hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wollte.  
Alice konnte nicht anders als in diesem Moment in Tränen aus zu brechen.

Bis vor kurzem war in ihrer Welt noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und nun musste sie feststellen, dass sie im Kopf nicht ganz richtig war und das sogar schon seit längerer Zeit. Das alles war ein wenig zu viel für sie. 

Dr. Cater schnappte sich eine Taschentuchbox, die er vorsorglich unter seinem Schreibtisch gebunkert hatte und hielt sie Alice hin. Diese griff gleich nach einem und tupfte sich die Augen damit ab.

»Ich verspreche ihnen, dass wir zusammen dem Problem auf die Spur gehen und herausfinden was genau mit ihnen passiert in diesen Momenten.«


	15. Erkenntnis

Nach der Therapiestunde ging Alice direkt wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf mit den anderen im Aufenthaltsraum zu reden. Im Moment wollte sie mit niemandem reden. Sie hatte Dr. Cater aber versprechen müssen beim Abendbrot zu erscheinen um nicht mit leeren Magen ins Bett zu gehen.

Völlig emotional entkräftet ließ sie sich nach vorne auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie fest auf die Matratze bis es ihr zu ungemütlich wurde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte an die weiße Wand.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Video von der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Schwester. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie tatsächlich ausgeflippt war. Nach diesem Beweis war es ihr aber unmöglich das Ganze noch zu leugnen.

Alice verstand nicht was mit ihr in diesem Moment geschehen war. Offensichtlich hatte es etwas mit der Pflanze zu tun gehabt, sonst hätte sie diese wohl kaum attackiert.

An dieses Ereignis hatte sie nicht die kleinste Erinnerung. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern wie sie auf der Couch saß. Alles andere danach war ein großes schwarzes Nichts. Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte war ihr Zimmer gewesen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ihre Familie recht gehabt und sie war tatsächlich verrückt gewesen. Es war allerdings ein bisschen extrem, dass sie sie gleich in eine Nervenheilanstalt gesteckt hatten. Allerdings konnte Alice auch nicht sagen ob so etwas nicht schon öfter vorgekommen war. Vielleicht hatte man es ihr einfach nur nicht erzählt.

Für Alice gab es so viele offene Fragen, da sie jetzt wusste, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Wie lange litt sie schon daran?

Was genau war in ihrem Kopf nicht richtig?

Hatte irgendjemand schon einmal gemerkt, dass sie sich seltsam verhielt?

Was dachte ihre Familie nun über sie?

War das wie sie hatte überhaupt heilbar?

Wie lange würde es dauern bis es ihr wieder besser ging?

Und was zum Teufel noch mal hatte sie für ein Problem mit der doofen Pflanze?

Fragen über Fragen auf die Alice allein auch keine Antwort wusste. Zumindest hatte sie wieder Vertrauen zu Dr. Cater gefasst. Der Mann schien zu wissen was er tat und würde ihr sicherlich helfen, wenn er konnte.

Vorerst würde diese Anstalt aber ihr neues Zuhause werden. Alice hatte keine Hoffnung mehr in nächster Zeit wieder nach Hause gelassen zu werden.

Zumindest hatte sie einige neue Freunde gewonnen, die ihr das Leben hier etwas besser erschienen ließ. Besonders Charlène war ihr inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen. Das quirlige Mädchen machte es einem aber auch nicht schwer sie zu mögen. Aber auch die anderen hatte sie inzwischen liebgewonnen. Sie hatte nun genug Zeit sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Langsam fand Alice sich mit dem Gedanken ab hier sein zu müssen. Sie würde einfach versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Etwas anderes blieb ihr auch gar nicht übrig, wenn sie sich nicht von all dem unterkriegen lassen wollte.

Mit einem Schwung setzte Alice sich auf ihrem Bett aufrecht hin. Die Ruhe hatte ihr gutgetan. Sie fühlte sich deutlich besser.

Ein Blick auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch verriet ihr, dass sie gerade pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder neuen Mut gefasst hatte. So konnte sie zumindest ihr Versprechen gegenüber Dr. Cater einhalten.

Nachdem sie sich einmal mit ihrer Bürste durch die Haare gekämmt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.


End file.
